Alola Rangers
by xEmilionx
Summary: El mundo Pokémon corre un gran peligro por la invasión de seres fuera de este mundo que quieren conquistarlos, pero donde siempre hay mal también se encuentra el bien. Y, un grupo de seis niños fueron escogidos especialmente para proteger a la Tierra de las Ultra Bestias. Ahora comienza la intensa batalla de los Alola Rangers para acabar con aquella amenaza y salvar a su planeta.
1. Prólogo

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **"Prólogo"**_

El mundo Pokémon ha estado en paz por más de 3000 años, esto luego de que un " _gran_ " rey casi mandada a la extinción a estás mágicas criaturas solo por haber matado a su único amigo... ¡En serio que el tipo estaba muy solito para hacer semejante estupidez!

Volviendo con está corta introducción, la humanidad junto a los Pokémon vivieron en armonía desde ese tiempo, pero... hubo algo fuera de este mundo que amenazaría con aquella paz. Unos seres que decidieron actuar en la conquista de la Tierra... ¡Por favor, ¿a quién rayos se le ocurrió esa idea tan cliché y repetitiva?!

Aquellos seres eran Pokémon perteneciente a una galaxia lejana al sistema solar, pero no se confundan lectores, no se trata de Deoxys, no, estos seres con apariencia algo grotesca y espeluznante decidieron que ya era hora de entrar en acción para su grandiosa conquista.

—El tiempo de tomar ese patético mundo ha comenzado, muchachos.

—¡Ya era hora! Aún no puedo creer que ese mediocre de Deoxys no cumpliera con nuestro pequeño encargo. Y, según he oído, fue capturado por un humano que iba montado en un Rayquaza.

—¡Ja! Patético. Y se dice llamar "Pokémon legendario".

—Chicos, no se olviden también que nuestra compañera fracaso en tomar posesión de aquella humana.

—Sí, escuche por ahí que unos mocosos la detuvieron.

—¡Maldito Solgaleo! De seguro los ayudo para que pudieran entrar a nuestro mundo.

—Hum, me pregunto quién tendrá buen sabor. ¿Un humano o un Pokémon?

—¡A quién le importa eso! ¡Yo solo quiero quemarlo todo y crear un maravilloso espectáculo!

—¡Y yo córtalo todo con mis esplendidas cuchillas!

—Esos primitivos y desagradables humanos sabrán de lo esplendida y elegante que puedo ser cuando aparezca en su patética Tierra. Ese mundo conocerá a su futura reina. ¡Ha, ha, ha!

* * *

En la fundación Aether, ubicada en la región de Alola, comenzó a sonar una fuerte alarma que alborotó a todos los trabajadores en sí. Aquel aviso venía acompañado de un mensaje que decía: ¡Peligro! ¡Peligro! ¡Se descubrieron grietas de Ultra Agujeros por toda la región!

Wicke corría apresurada hasta la oficina de la directora, el temor más grande de la humanidad había llegado. La mujer de gran cabellera morada con el corazón por la boca, llegó hasta la gran puerta y con los nervios en su cuerpo, abrió de forma brusca.

—¡Presidenta! ¡Tenemos graves problemas!

—Ya lo sé, Wicke. Mis peores temores se hicieron realidad desde que Nihilego entró a nuestro planeta. Tal parece que las otras Ultra Bestias han comenzado a actuar por su cuenta... es algo que mi abuelo había predicho hace tiempo.

Lusamine se levantó de su asiento mientras se volteaba para observar la ventana, en ella, observo a los Pokémon que su fundación cuidaba y protegía.

—¡Presidenta! —llamó Wicke, ya recuperando un poco el aliento—. Debemos solucionar cuanto antes. No podemos permitir que las Ultra Bestias creen caos en nuestra región.

—Estás en lo correcto, mi estimada Wicke. Por eso he planeado una forma para contraatacar con esta amenaza de una vez por todas —dijo con mirada seria y voz firme.

—No me diga que ha informado de la situación a la oficial Jenny, espere... ¿O acaso informo a los Trotamundos de la Policía Internacional?

—Ninguna de las dos —le respondió, elevando ambos brazos a la altura de sus hombros—. Ya deberías estar informada de que no podemos dar ese tipo de información a la gente del exterior, y menos si se trata de agentes del gobierno. Recuérdalo, mi estimada Wicke. Las Ultra Bestias son información clasificada de la fundación.

—Entonces, ¿qué escogió, Presidenta?

Lusamine sonrió levemente para revelar a la sub-directora unos documentos que tenía guardado en su escritorio junto con una extraña Poké Ball.

—Desde que fui capturada por Nihilego, pude encontrar una manera de como confrontarlos —entonces le mostró la extraña Poké Ball—. He logrado crear la Beast Ball, la pokébola diseñada exclusivamente para capturar a las Ultra Bestias.

—Es impresionante, Presidenta. Pero ¿cómo lograremos capturarlos? Escuche que son difíciles de atrapar debido a su gran fuerza descomunal que diferencia a los otros Pokémon.

—Eso ya lo tenía previsto. Por eso he creado una organización capaz de enfrentarlos, entrenadores capaces de luchar de igual a igual con las Ultra Bestias —luego abrió dichos papeles revelándole unos extraños diseños que parecían ser trajes espaciales—. Llego el momento de reunir a los Alola Rangers.

—Alola... ¡¿Queeeeé?!

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

Estoy seguro que nadie se esperaba que hiciera esto, luego de empezar con nueva temporada de "Sol & Luna". Hasta yo mismo me sorprendo, pero la verdad es que mi amiga me convenció de hacerlo para ver los resultados de su loca idea, que realmente espero que sea de su agrado. Lo bueno es que ella me ayudará en el desarrollo de su historia, porqué con lo tardón que soy en actualizar mis demás historias, obligatoriamente necesito la ayudar de otra persona. En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado en leer, pues los capítulos serán cortos para no tardar demasiado.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció el prólogo!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


	2. Los niños elegidos de Alola

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 ** _Capítulo 01: Los niños elegidos de Alola, ¿ahora nos volvemos súper sentai?_**

Esa misma noche, Lusamine se mantuvo despierta en su oficina tecleando sin parar su computadora, la Tierra corría riesgo ante la amenaza intergaláctica. Bebiendo su décima taza de café, revisó cada archivo que contenía descripción de cada entrenador ubicado en la región tropical, dio un corto bostezo mientras parpadeaban sus agotados ojos.

—Es imposible. Ninguno de ellos cumple con los requerimientos necesarios para llevar a cabo esta difícil labor... ¿Ahora qué haré?

La mujer recostó su cabeza en su cómodo asiento y cerró por unos segundos sus ojos, necesitaba un descanso para pensar claramente y encontrar una solución a este problema.

Cuando los abrió, miro curiosa aquel marco fotográfico que, siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna junto a su monitor pudo distinguirlo de inmediato.

Lo tomó y entonces decoro una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

La fotografía revelaba a su hija acompañada de sus compañeros de clases junto a sus respectivos Pokémon. Había pasado un mes desde que ella se lo obsequio. Un lindo gesto de su parte, a pesar de no poder pasar el tiempo suficiente a su lado. Lo dejo en su lugar y un pensamiento le llego de repente.

—¡Ya lo tengo!

* * *

Era una mañana resplandeciente en la isla de Melemele, en la escuela Pokémon, Ash y compañía estuvieron en su salón esperando la llegada del profesor Kukui. Cada uno daba un comentario respecto sobre lo que harían en este día, una costumbre muy habitual para el grupo Aloliano mientras sus Pokémon jugaban el uno con el otro.

—¡Oigan, chicos! —Ash habló con voz entusiasta—. Y si vamos a explorar el bosque para luego tener una batalla Pokémon —sonrió emocionado—. Necesito un poco de entrenamiento para mi siguiente reto de las islas.

—¡De eso nada! —Lillie unió sus manos en forma de "x" junto con el ceño fruncido—. La última vez que fuimos casi nos atrapa una manada de Yungoos enfadados cuando hiciste el Gigavoltio destructor y destruiste su madriguera.

—Eso fue un accidente, Lillie, incluso lo reconstruimos de todas maneras —el entrenador infló sus mejillas de forma infantil—. Además... si pones esa cara te pareces a uno de esos Yungoos.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Ash solo desvió la mirada —N-no dije nada.

—¿Otra sugerencia? —preguntó Mallow con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Y si vamos a la playa a pescar —propuso Lana.

—Lana, tú siempre vas a pescar —Sophocles hizo una mueca de desacuerdo.

—¡Chicos! Y porque no vamos a mi granja para hacer encargos todo lo que dure de este día.

—Eso no es diversión. Eso es explotación —dijeron todos al unísono, Kiawe tan solo se recostó en la pared más cercana con un aura oscura rodeándole.

—¿Otra sugerencia? —repitió la morena.

Lillie dio un pequeño suspiro —Como me gustaría conocer un lugar nuevo y desconocido.

De pronto un misterioso halo de luz cubrió todo envolviendo también al grupo junto a sus Pokémon, cuando esto se desvaneció, ya no había nadie en el lugar. En ese mismo momento el profesor Kukui hizo su aparición en el salón.

—Lamento la demora, chicos... ¿eh, chicos?

* * *

El grupo se miró impresionado al encontrarse en otro lugar que no fuera la escuela, aquel sitio lucia oscuro y frío, siendo un poco dificultoso de ver.

—Está bien. Cuando dije que deseaba ir a un lugar nuevo y desconocido no me refería exactamente a esto —dijo Lillie con una voz temblorosa.

—No veo nada —Ash caminó un poco moviendo sus manos para encontrar una puerta o un interruptor, pero en eso tocó algo suave y voluptuoso—. ¿Qué es esto?

—¡Kya! —fue el grito de Mallow cuando sintió las manos del entrenador sobre sus pechos, e instintivamente le lanzó un fuerte puñetazo que le dio justo en la cara.

Entonces una pequeña luz ilumino la zona donde estaba el grupo.

—Gracias Togedemaru —agradeció Sophocles por la ayuda de su Pokémon que le sonrió complacida—. Ahora podemos vernos perfecta-... ¡¿Qué rayos le pasó a Ash?!

Los demás solo vieron como su amigo estaba tirado en el suelo, mientras Mallow y Pikachu intentaron hacerlo despertar.

—¡Ash! ¡No mueras! —la morena agarró los hombros del chico para agitarlo una y otra vez—. No fue mi intención golpearte tan fuerte.

—Mamá... ¿Eres tú...? —murmuró el oriundo de Kanto, semi-inconsciente—. Yo... algún día... me volveré el mejor Maestro Pokémon de todos... ¿Por qué siento que pasó veinte años desde que inicié mi viaje...? ¿Y por qué tengo un harem de las chicas que conocí...?

—¡Oh no! Creo que lo golpeé tan fuerte que provoque un reseteo sin querer.

—No te preocupes Mallow. Ash siempre dice incoherencias cuando esta desmayado-roto —RotomDex la tranquilizó—. Pero siempre contamos con la vieja confiable. ¡Litten es tu turno para despertarlo-roto!

El felino de fuego se acercó hasta el rostro de su entrenador y entonces prosiguió a golpearlo con su cola, hasta que él despertó. Sus compañeros estuvieron asombrados por la acción que hizo el Pokémon, pero más con la cara hinchada de Ash.

—Alola, chicos —dijo con normalidad, liberando un pequeño bostezo—. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¡Auchs! ¿Por qué me duelen las mejillas?

—Litten te despertó a base de coletazos —respondió Lana, el resto asintió a sus palabras.

—Ya veo.

—¡Se lo tomó con mucha tranquilidad! —dijeron impresionados.

Inesperadamente el lugar se iluminó por completo.

—¡Alola, muchachos! Veo que funcionó el teletransportador que diseñe hace algunos días.

El grupo pudo distinguir aquella voz y la vieron caminar hasta ellos.

—¡Señora Lusamine!

—¡Mamá!

La mujer no iba sola, también se acercaron dos personas más que el grupo reconoció. Eran Burnet y Wicke que de igual manera saludaron, luego ambas se colocaron en el mismo lugar que Lusamine. Pero entonces Ash quiso averiguar el motivo por el cual estaban en este lugar.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí?

—Muy fácil, Ash, incluso tus dos preguntas tienen la misma respuesta —dijo la directora, elevando su dedo índice mientras los chicas estaban confusos—. Los llame hasta aquí por el simple hecho de que necesito de su ayuda.

El grupo se miró entre sí —¿Nuestra ayuda?

—¡Exacto! —afirmó ella—. Ha surgido una emergencia muy grave. Hace apenas ayer se recibió la alerta de grietas de Ultra Agujeros por toda Alola, eso significa que las Ultra Bestias podrían entrar a nuestro mundo y causar problemas a sus habitantes.

—Y además se confirmó sobre una posible invasión —añadió Wicke.

—¡¿Una invasión?! —el grupo puso ojos como platos por aquella información.

—Así es. Por eso debemos pararlos ante de que eso ocurra —Burnet hizo una expresión seria—. Sé que puede ser imprudente y hasta arriesgado, pero necesitamos que ustedes nos ayuden a detener a las Ultra Bestias... Lo que quiero decir es que luchen contra ellos.

—Claro. No hay problema —respondió Ash con una gran sonrisa.

—¡No respondas por nosotros!

—Me alegro que hayan aceptado esta difícil misión, muchachos —entonces una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Lusamine.

—E-espere un momento, nosotros no... —Mallow intento explicar, pero fue interrumpida por la madre de su amiga.

—Ahora ustedes serán la esperanza de la región, que digo, del mundo Pokémon. Agradezco mucho su gran colaboración —terminó de hablar, luego observo la mirada pálida de la morena—. Huy, perdón, ¿quisiste decirme algo?

—¿Yo? No, no quise decir nada. Tan solo estoy muy contenta de haber aceptado esta importante misión que puede costarme mi propia vida. ¡Ja, ja, ja! —aunque Mallow se reía por fuera, en su interior lloraba como una niña pequeña.

—Menos mal... —respiro aliviada—. Por poco creí que querías cambiar de opinión.

—No, como usted puede creer que haríamos eso —dijeron ellos a la par, observando con sumo enojo a su compañero de cabello azabache, quien sudó nervioso por sus miradas.

Entonces Lusamine sacó un papel de su bolsillo y prosiguió a hablar.

—Ahora que aceptaron la labor de proteger Alola por su propia voluntad, déjenme explicarles los siguientes detalles —torció un poco para ajustar su voz—. Lo primero que deberían saber es que a diferencia de la experiencia que tuvieron con Nihilego, estas Ultra Bestias poseen inteligencia parecida a nosotros.

 _—"Genial. Tendré otro trauma en mi lista de fobias"_ —Lillie puso un rostro más pálido de lo habitual.

—Lo segundo es que tengan cuidado en hacer contacto físico con uno de ellos, todavía desconocemos si poseen el mismo propósito de apoderarse de un huésped para su sobrevivencia como sucedió con Nihilego. Tenga mucha precaución.

 _—"¿Me pregunto si habrá un Ultra Bestia de tipo agua?"_ —Lana sonrió internamente—. _"Ahora ya me dio ganas de tocar uno para comprobarlo"._

—Y por último siempre deben encontrarse juntos en cada momento, es muy arriesgado luchar con una Ultra Bestia a solas puesto que según nuestra información más reciente su fuerza se puede comparar a la de un Pokémon legendario.

 _—"¡Pokémon legendario!"_ —Ash se mostró interesado—. _"Entonces si capturo a uno de ellos tal vez tenga una oportunidad de ganar esta liga y volverme en el primer campeón de Alola"._

Una vez que Lusamine guardó el papel, miro de nuevo al grupo.

—Ya dada toda la información principal de su misión, se me hace el honor de abrir la organización de los Alola Rangers —exclamó muy inspirada.

—¡¿Alola Rangers?!

El grupo no pudo ocultar su asombro de escucharlo, incomodando al trío de mujeres.

—Presidenta... —susurró Wicke, cerca de su oído—. Le aconseje que cambiara el nombre por los Ultra Guardianes, ahora los chicos nos verán de forma extraña.

—Lo intente, mi estimada Wicke, pero luego me di cuenta de que el nombre es un vil plagio de los cuatro Espíritus Guardianes —contestó con el mismo tono de voz.

—Pero si también los Alola Rangers es un mal plagio de los Hoenn Rangers.

En eso Lusamine meneo el dedo —Eso no es del todo cierto.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Lo digo por qué en Alola no hay Rangers, así que eso de copia no cuenta —y sonrió triunfante.

—L-lo entiendo, Presidenta —contestó con una gota en la cabeza.

—¡Qué nombre tan genial y muy original! —fue el grito del grupo Aloliano que luego se pusieron a festejar junto a sus Pokémon, ante una sorprendida Wicke.

 _—"¡En verdad les encanto ese nombre!"_ —pensó, shockeada.

—Bueno, parece que el plan de Lusamine dio un buen resultado —dijo Burnet, sobando la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

En ese momento Lusamine había encontrado la salvación de la región que, aunque solo fueran unos simples niños comunes y corrientes con aspiraciones poco importantes para la sociedad, eran la única salvación para la región y eso que además tenían experiencia para enfrentarse a seres fuera de este mundo.

El futuro comenzó a brillar para los jóvenes estudiantes que como defensores de Alola su mayor prioridad es salvar a los inocentes del terrible mal que se acercaba... ¿acaso sonó tan cliché está introducción?

* * *

El grupo caminó con la mirada decaída hasta el puerto más cercano para conseguir un barco con regresó a Melemele. Ellos nunca se imaginaron que volverse protectores de la región sería un gran desafío, pero eso no era la causa de su estado actual, no, esto en realidad se originó luego de escuchar las palabras de la mamá de Lillie.

 **"Flashback"**

Lusamine luego de aprobar con éxito la organización, se dispuso a enseñarles a los futuros salvadores los trajes que llevarían en su importante misión contra las Ultra Bestias.

—Vean esto chicos, estos serán los trajes que llevarán en su batalla —dijo la mujer con voz animada, revelando en su Tablet unos gráficos en 2D—. Diseñe estos trajes a base de un elástico capaz de volverlos más agiles en el momento que deban evadir los ataques del enemigo y, además de tener mayor resistencia si reciben algún daño.

—¡E-espere un momento! ¿Acaso no íbamos a dejar que nuestros Pokémon luchen contra ellos? —Mallow entró en pánico junto al resto de sus amigos, exceptuando a Ash que lucía tranquilo por tener algo de experiencia tras intentar golpear a cierto legendario clonado.

Lusamine lucio calmada ante los nervios del grupo.

—Solo es una medida de seguridad para su protección, ¿o creían que los iba poner en peligro? —los chicos pudieron respirar tranquilos, y entonces ella prosiguió a hablar—. Otro beneficio de los trajes es que cuando derroten a una Ultra Bestia podrán adquirir nuevas habilidades que les favorecerá en las próximas misiones.

—Oiga. Esto me parece una referencia a Mega Man —menciono Sophocles con intriga.

—¿Cómo puedes suponer eso? —preguntó la directora.

—No lo sé. Tal vez sea por los trajes, las Ultra Bestias y requerir de la ayuda de los Pokémon —dio algunos ejemplos, impresionando a los presentes—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensaban que siempre estaba encerrado en mi casa solo inventado cosas?

Los chicos se quedaron en absoluto silencio, ahora con esta revelación ya no lo verían con los mismos ojos.

Lusamine torció un poco para llamar su atención —Bueno, ya finalizando con la información de los trajes, les informo que también cuenta con... ¡esto! —en su mano derecha les mostró un broche peculiar—. Este es un dispositivo que viene equipado con el traje y sirve para localizarse entre ustedes, incluso sus Pokémon lo pueden llevar puesto como un colgante.

—¡Wow! ¡La ciencia es impresionante! —hablo Ash con estrellas en los ojos.

Lillie le tocó su hombro —Ash, ¿recuerda que no estás en Kalos?

—¡Ah, cierto! Quiero decir... ¡Cómo avanza la tecnología!

—Mucho mejor —felicito su amiga.

—Ahora que todo ya fue explicado es tiempo que regresen a su escuela —dicho esto, Lusamine junto a las dos mujeres pasaron a retirarse del lugar mientras los chicos pasaron a despedirse con un agitamiento de mano.

De pronto, el grupo recordó un pequeño detalle importante.

—Espera... ¡¿cómo volveremos a Melemele?! —dijo una alterada Lillie, alarmando a todos.

 **"Fin del Flashback"**

—Aún no puedo creer que tu madre haya dicho que el teletransportador solo funciona para traer y no para devolver —dijo Lana con un aire pesado.

—Eso es porque todavía es un prototipo —justifico la rubia de ojos esmeraldas.

Una vez llegado al puerto, los chicos se miraron entre sí mientras rebuscaban algo de sus bolsillos. Cuando se dieron una mirada negativa supieron exactamente lo que ocurría.

—Perfecto. No traemos dinero para el viaje —Kiawe hizo una cara aterrada estilo Sun & Moon.

—Qué mala suerte. Justo me gaste lo último que tenía en malasadas —todos miraron a Ash con cara enojada—. ¿Q-qué sucede chicos?

—¡Tenías dinero y los gastaste en comida!

—Fue sin querer queriendo —se disculpó avergonzado, Pikachu solo echo un suspiro.

—¿Ahora como regresaremos a la isla? —Lillie preguntó con incertidumbre.

El grupo la miro con detenimiento y una idea se les ocurrió.

—¿P-por qué me miran así?

 **"8 horas después"**

El bus se detuvo cerca a la entrada de la escuela Pokémon, y dentro de ella, el grupo bajo bostezando por el largo viaje que hicieron, pero Lillie lucia con un rostro apagado.

—No puedo creer que me hicieran hacer eso, ahora como voy a mirar a mi familia con la deshonra que les hice —dijo ella, dramáticamente.

Ash la miro con extrañeza —Tampoco es para tanto.

—¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?! ¡¿Acaso no sabes la terrible situación que me sometieron?! —le respondió, exaltada y molesta.

—No creo que trabajar en un crucero sea algo tan grave.

—¡Pero para mí lo es! Si alguien se entera que estuve trabajando como mesera mi vida con la alta sociedad acabará, incluso mis amigos del Pokébook dejarán de hablarme.

—¿Acaso tienes amigos aparte de nosotros?

—Pues claro.

—¿En serio? —preguntó dudoso, observando como ella se sonrojo levemente.

—Está bien. No tengo muchos amigos aparte de ustedes, tan solo quería sonar importante.

—Chicos, mejor dejen sus peleas infantiles por un rato que aquí viene el profesor Kukui —aviso una aterrada Lana.

El grupo se quedó estático cuando enfrente de llego el mencionado.

—¡Alola, chicos! —saludo el profesor con la misma voz de siempre.

—A-Alola, profesor Kukui.

—¿Cómo les fue su visita en la fundación Aether?

—Pues nos fue bien y... —tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar—. ¡Un momento...! ¿Cómo usted se enteró de eso?

—La señora Lusamine me comunico del asunto y también sobre su importante labor como los Alola Rangers —intento ocultar su risa ante ese nombre—. Pero ¿por qué llegaron tan tarde?

—Eso es por qué los chicos no tenían dinero para regresar a la isla-roto —contesto la pokéwiki, colocando un emoticón de cara apenada en su pantalla.

Kukui lanzó un pequeño suspiro —Pero ¿por qué no fueron en el helicóptero privado de la fundación?

Los chicos abrieron la boca hasta llegar al suelo, ¿por qué nunca se les ocurrió semejante idea? Incluso ahora le culpaba a Ash por contagiarles con su estupidez.

—En fin, espero que estén preparados para sus clases especiales.

—¿Clases especiales? —los chicos no entendieron.

—Claro. Recuerden que se han saltado las clases de la mañana, y por eso el director Oak me permitió que tengan clases hasta la tarde, ¿no es genial, chicos? —explico con una sonrisa, en cambio los chicos no tuvieron la misma opinión.

—¡Nooooooooo!

En ese mismo día, el grupo descubrió el verdadero terror y no era por su labor como Alola Rangers.

 ** _—_** ** _Hora del_** ** _Poké Problema—_**

—¡Alola! Soy Ash Ketchum de... creo que sería tonto mencionarlo ya que la mayoría de ustedes me conocen desde la primera temporada —dijo con aires de superioridad—. Qué bueno es convertirse en la infancia de muchos niños que ahora son adultos.

—Oye, Ash, sigue con el guión del programa —Lillie se quejó desde afuera del escenario mientras Kiawe grababa nervioso con la cámara—. ¿O quieres que mande a Pikachu y a Níveo para que te reemplacen? Ya debes recordar que la mayoría te odia por tener mala animación, e incluso muchos extrañan al Ash badass.

—Está bien, está bien, pero no te enojes —se disculpó y continúo con el programa—. Ahora vayamos con la pregunta Pokémon. ¿Qué fue lo que toque para que Mallow me deje inconsciente? ¡La respuesta se los daré en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Nos vemos!

 ** _Notas del Autor:_**

¡Las aventuras de los Alola Rangers han dado inicio! Ahora hablando de esta extraña temática que mi amiga y yo hacemos con la historia, debo admitir que nunca he escrito nada parecido a esto, en serio, jamás se me ha ocurrido relatar con tanto humor. La ventaja que ambos tenemos es que yo coloco perfectamente las personalidades de los protagonistas mientras mi amiga se encarga de agregar cosas peculiares que nunca sucedería en el anime.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


	3. ¡Aparece el egocéntrico Buzzwole!

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **—Respuesta de la Poké Pregunta—**_

—¡Alola! Soy Ash Ket-...

—¡Ya deja de repetir tu nombre, Ash! ¡Recuerda que tenemos un tiempo límite para empezar con el capítulo! —hablo una malhumorada Lillie, señalando con su dedo índice el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared del salón.

—Está bien, está bien. Ahora respondiendo a la duda del capítulo anterior, la respuesta es...

Kiawe y Sophocles comenzaron a tocar los tambores para provocar tensión en el ambiente.

—No tengo ni idea. Como estuve inconsciente no pude averiguar qué cosa toque —el grupo miro al entrenador con un facepalm, confundiendo a este—. ¿Qué ocurre chicos? ¿Acaso hice algo mal?

—¿Es en serio, Ash? Gastaste la primera presentación del Poké Problema con una respuesta tan penosa —Kiawe fue el primero en quejarse, sus compañeros asintieron con la cabeza.

—Y, ¿qué querían que dijera? Recuerden que solo tengo 10 años.

—Chicos, mejor dejen en paz a Ash y sigamos con la historia —recomendó una nerviosa Mallow, quien estuvo agradecida por la inocencia de su amigo.

 _ **Capítulo 02: ¡Aparece el egocéntrico Buzzwole! Comienza el primer desmadre de los Alola Rangers**_

Había transcurrido siete días desde la inauguración de los Alola Rangers, una organización especializada en la captura de las Ultra Bestias. Terribles criaturas que amenazan con la tranquilidad de Alola... ¿por qué solo esa región? Nadie de sus habitantes sabía el motivo de su origen o el que se abriera un pasaje producto de un Ultra Agujero.

Era un misterio todavía desconocido en los muchos que ocultan el gran mundo de los Pokémon... ¿Acaso soné un poco dramático?

Según la investigación privada de la fundación Aether, esto se debe a los dos Pokémon legendario, Solgaleo y Lunala, quienes abrieron un portal que conecta con ambos mundos e incluso tiene una conexión con los Espíritus Guardianes. Pero gracias a la avanzada tecnología se puede descubrir con precisión la ubicación de uno mediante la radiación que produce dicho fenómeno por lo cual hace fácil su prevención y solución inmediata.

Pero lo que sucedió en ese mismo día, nadie se lo hubiera esperado ni siquiera el mismísimo Arceus...

* * *

En medio del bosque, ubicado en la isla Melemele, un Ultra Agujero apareció de forma repentina y misteriosa. Este se expandió lo suficiente para dejar salir a una misteriosa criatura de aspecto alienígena junto con unos colores llamativos que vario en el morado.

Aquel ser miró curioso el lugar donde se encontraba y dio un giro de 360 grados, luego se elevó por arriba de los árboles pudiendo deslumbrar con emoción el vasto cielo azul.

—¡Increíble! ¿Así que aquí habitan las famosas criaturas con apariencia distinta a la nuestra? —dijo el pequeño alien, frotando con gracia entre las nubes—. Ahora podré cumplir con mi más grande sueño que he ansiado en mi corta vida —sonrió entusiasmado—. ¡Me convertiré en el mejor Maestro Humano de la historia!

 **"En otra zona de la misma isla"**

En una parte alejada del bosque, se revelo un hermoso prado lleno de flores de distintos colores que adornaba el paisaje tropical de una forma espectacular, en ella, un grupo de personas se habían reunido para filmar algunas escenas para el próximo capítulo de una famosa serie popular en toda Alola... Si ya han visto el anime es innecesario que lo lean, aunque tal vez sea mejor que lo lean de todos modos.

—¡Ahora filmaremos la escena 28! —aviso uno de los encargados, sus compañeros estuvieron preparados para comenzar con la grabación.

De repente algo inesperado surgió, todos los presentes fueron testigos de una extraña grieta que se formó en el cielo hasta crearse un agujero dimensional. Inesperadamente un brazo apareció del agujero hasta salir el cuerpo entero, aquel intruso cayó entre las flores; su apariencia era parecida a un mosquito y todo su cuerpo estuvo cubierto de un rojo intenso.

—¡Infiltración exitosa! —bramo el bicho musculoso aún tirado en el suelo, pero luego se percata de la presencia de aquellos humanos que lo observaban curiosos—. ¡Oh no! ¡Es momento de una Ultra-huida!

Aquel bicho batió sus alas para alzar el vuelo y marcharse de la zona a una velocidad impresionante. El grupo quedo perplejo ante su huida.

—¿Qué era esa cosa? Acaso era un... ¿Pokémon? —se preguntó uno de ellos.

—Eso no importa —respondió el director—. ¡Hay que seguirlo de inmediato! Parece que hemos encontrado la inspiración que necesitaba el programa —comenzó a llorar de felicidad—. Ahora podremos mejorar nuestro bajo rating. ¡Vamos, muchachos!

* * *

Mientras tanto en la escuela Pokémon, los súper amigos estuvieron teniendo una _entretenida_ clase de su querido y amado profesor.

—Ahora les hablare de los diferentes entornos de los Pokémon —dijo Kukui mostrando en la mesa al Vulpix de Kanto y a Níveo. En eso alguien levanta la mano—. ¿Si, Lillie?

—Profesor, ¿esa clase no lo habíamos hecho la anterior semana?

—¡Por supuesto! Pero no sería malo repetirlo de nuevo para que tenga más conocimientos sobre la relación entre humano y Pokémon.

— _"A mí me parece que no tiene un nuevo tema para explicarnos"_ —sospecho la rubia.

Kukui sudo nervioso ante la mirada de sus alumnos, entonces una idea le surgió para salvarse.

—¡Miren, chicos! Incluso Ash ya se ha puesto a repasar todo lo aprendido desde que empezó la clase.

Todos voltearon hacia el entrenador que mantenía oculto su cabeza en aquel libro.

—Espera... ¡¿Desde cuándo usamos libros?! —dijo una exaltada Mallow.

De pronto comenzó a sonar la campana de la institución llamando la atención de todos en el salón, en especial a Ash, quien se exalto por el ruido.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! —el oriundo de Kanto se levantó de su sitio, confuso y adormilado—. ¿Acaso ya es la hora de salida?

—¡Estuviste dormido todo este tiempo! —sus amigos estuvieron sorprendidos.

El chico ignoro lo dicho por sus compañeros y paso de largo hasta llegar al barandal del salón, sus amigos hicieron lo mismo, sabían que era un caso perdido buscar respuesta en su amigo que hacía cada estupidez que se le presentada en el camino.

—Parece que hoy día Komala está sonando muy fuerte la campana —dijo Kiawe.

—Es la primera vez que ocurre eso, ¿no? —añadió Mallow.

—¿Por qué lo hará? —se preguntó Lillie.

Ash alzó una ceja —¿Se habrá roto?

Sus compañeros tuvieron una gota estilo anime por la tonta deducción que hizo.

—Me temo que no es eso.

—¡Director Oak!

Samson Oak hizo aparición en el aula con un expresión seria, algo raro en él.

—Queridos Ultra Guar-... digo Alola Rangers —los chicos reaccionaron ante ese nombre—. ¡Hay una emergencia y su ayuda ha sido requeri-Darkrai!

Ellos tragaron duro. Nunca esperaron que ese día llegara pronto, no, ¡jamás quisieron que eso ocurriera! En cambio Ash no comprendió de lo que estaba hablando.

Kukui se le acerco —La señora Lusamine lo contactó, ¿verdad?

—En efecto. Parece que se ha detectado la presencia de una nueva Ultra Bestia —luego miro a los jóvenes salvadores—. Eso significa que, ¡finalmente llegó el turno de los Ultra Guar-... digo Alola Rangers! En serio que es difícil recordar el nombre.

—¿Alola Rangers? —Ash hizo una mueca disconforme—. ¿Qué es eso?

Todos cayeron al suelo por su inocente duda.

—¡Ash! ¡Cómo se te ocurre olvidar la promesa que le hiciste a mi madre! —dijo Lillie, quien comenzó a sacudir el cuerpo del entrenador con sumo enojo—. Recuerda que por tu culpa estamos metidos en este problema de luchar con seres intergalácticos.

—¡Ah, ya lo recuerdo! —le respondió, algo mareado.

—Muchachos, será mejor que dejen su discusión de pareja para otro momento.

—¡No somos pareja! —la rubia se alteró, muy avergonzada.

—Eso no importa, tarde o temprano ocurrirá —ella quiso refutar, pero el astuto Oak no la dejo—. ¡Ahora vayan y hagan su mejor esfuerzo-Vulpix!

En eso Kukui se acercó hacia la pizarra.

—¡Entonces chicos...! ¡En marcha! —lo levanto con facilidad revelando un panel oculto, luego apretó el gran botón del centro ocasionando que se abriera una puerta secreta escondida entre el estante de libros, revelándose así, un elevador con siete círculos que servían para que el grupo se posicionada junto a sus Pokémon.

—¡¿Eh?! —los chicos quedaron en blanco y a la vez shockeados, ¿desde cuándo hicieron de la escuela su cuartel general? Y lo más extraño fue que lo hicieran en una semana.

—¡La escuela Pokémon y la fundación Aether trabajaron juntas para remodelarlo! ¿Están sorprendidos-Lillipup?

—Sí, estamos sorprendidos —habló Lana—. Pero ¿por qué habla con nombres de Pokémon que no concuerdan con la oración?

—Eso es por qué sigo la traducción japonesa.

La peliazul sonrió nerviosa —Y-ya veo.

—¡Ahora, vayan, mis Alola Rangers! ¡Qué bien! Ahora si lo dije correctamente.

—Vamos chicos, a sus posiciones —exclamo Kukui.

—¿Posiciones?

Pero antes de encontrar una respuesta, Ash fue el primero en entrar.

—¡Soy el primero! —dijo, tras colocarse dentro del circulo—. Ahora seré el líder del grupo como en Kalos.

El grupo suspiro por lo infantil que era su compañero, entonces haciendo caso se colocaron en los diferentes círculos, siendo seguidos por sus Pokémon que fueron en el centro.

De pronto comenzaron a descender con rapidez.

—¡Fabuloso! —Ash se emocionó, sujetando su gorra.

—¿A dónde conduce esto-roto?

El resto del grupo estuvo impactado y algunos divertidos, pero hubo alguien que estaba incomoda por la situación.

Lillie sujeto con todas sus fuerzas los extremos de su falda mientras gritaba horrorizada por la altura y la posibilidad de caerse. Cuando empezó a bajar con lentitud, logro tranquilizarse.

—A mi madre le encanta este tipo de artefacto... —Lillie sonrió, forzadamente.

Lana la miró —¿En serio?

—Es bastante infantil. _"Y también irresponsable como cierta persona"_ —eso último lo menciono viendo al entrenador de Kanto.

Lo que ocurrió más adelante fue todo extraño e inesperado, como si fuera una escena de magical girl, los chicos fueron envueltos por una misteriosa masa elástica haciendo que se adaptaran a sus cuerpos. Aquella masa se transformó al final en un traje y finalizo tras colocarle el broche en el respectivo pecho del grupo. A los Pokémon solo le colocaron el broche como colgante.

Cuando el ascensor llego a su destino, los chicos se miraron entre sí y quedaron estupefactos.

—¡¿Qué rayos le pasó a nuestra ropa?!

—¿Acaso no lo sabían? —Lillie hablo con normalidad, terminando de colocarse la cinta en su cabello—. Los trajes especiales de la fundación Aether tienen la facultad de apegarse al cuerpo sin necesidad de estar cambiándose, aunque tiene un pequeño defecto...

—¿Qué defecto? —pregunto una inquietad Mallow.

—Pues debido a que se apegan al cuerpo, mi madre diseño un artefacto especial que hace que... —trago duro antes de decírselos—. nuestra ropa sea teletransportadas a otro sitio.

—Espera... —capto enseguida sus palabras, cubriendo avergonzadamente sus pechos—. ¿Estás diciendo que aparentemente estamos desnudos?

—Aún poseemos los trajes, yo no diría que estamos del todo desnudo —se excusó, penosamente.

—Pues yo no noto ninguna diferencia con este traje —dijo Lana, mirándose a sí misma.

—¡Eso es porque tú siempre llevas puesto un traje de baño! —exclamo un poco alterada la morena.

Pero antes de que la discusión con los super amigos fuera a durar por horas, un Pokémon de apariencia rosada gruño para llamar su atención. Cuando el grupo la observo, todos tuvieron la misma interrogante.

—¿Qué hace un Clefable aquí?

El Pokémon hada solo extendió su dedo hacia arriba donde se ubicaba una gran pantalla, ellos miraron curiosos cuando esta se encendió.

—¡Alola, Alola Rangers!

Lusamine apareció sentada en su escritorio mientras a su lado aparecían Wicke y Burnet imitando el saludo. El grupo se acercó a toda velocidad hacia la parte central del cuartel y devolvieron el saludo.

—¡Santos impactruenos! ¡Es la jefa! —exclamo el oriundo de Kanto, impactado.

—¡Ash! ¡Ya deja de hacer esa referencia con Bob Esponja! —regaño la rubia tsundere.

—Chicos, ya dejen sus peleas de pareja para otra ocasión —aconsejo Wicke con una sonrisa.

—¡Qué no somos pareja! —volvió a gritar, pero como sucedió en la anterior ocasión, alguien volvió a interrumpirla.

—¡Vaya! Veo que ya están puestos con sus respectivos trajes especiales, ahora solo tengo algo que decirles —dijo Lusamine con un tono misterioso.

—¿Qué es? —el grupo estuvo intranquilo.

—¡Como les parece el traje que diseñe! ¡¿Es cómodo?! ¡¿Es fantástico?! ¡¿Es... original?!

Los chicos tuvieron una gota en la cabeza, nunca se imaginaron que ese fuera el asunto.

—¡Mamá! ¡Ahora no es momento para andar con tus aficiones! —regaño la ranger rosa—. ¡Recuerda que tenemos una emergencia muy, pero muy grave!

—Tienes razón, que lista salió mi pequeña bebé...

—¡Mamá! —gritó, avergonzada y con la cara muy roja.

Sus amigos tuvieron que aguantar sus carcajadas por ese momento tan _familiar._

—Lo siento. Olvide que ya no eres una bebé —en eso torció un poco para cambiar el tema—. Como ustedes sabrán, los llame por qué una Ultra Bestia hizo aparición en esta isla. Pero antes, ¿tienen alguna duda?

—Sí, yo tengo una —dijo Mallow—. ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra nuestra ropa? Sería vergonzoso caminar hasta mi casa con este traje que aprieta todo mi cuerpo.

La morena dio una vuelta revelando lo apretado que lucía sus muslos y pechos, ocasionando que el grupo masculino tuviera un derrame nasal. Sin embargo, Ash ni se inmuto.

—Claro que lo sé —respondió la mujer, revelando en la pantalla un cuarto para vestuarios—. Sus ropas se encuentras almacenadas en una pequeña habitación para cambiarse cuando su misión finalice. ¿Otra pregunta?

—¿Por qué tenemos trajes de diferentes colores? —preguntó Sophocles, limpiándose la nariz mientras su otro compañero seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

—¡Kiawe! ¡Hagas lo que hagas no vayas hacia la luz! —exclamó Ash, sujetando su cuerpo moribundo.

El moreno abrió con pesadez los ojos —Ash... Creo que veo el cielo...

—¿Pero si estamos a 20 metros bajo tierra? Digo... ¿y cómo se ve? —le preguntó, curioso e intrigado.

—Pues... —elevo con dificultad sus ojos hacia el techo, observando a varias Mallow's mostrando su apretado y escultural cuerpo—. Mejor no te lo digo, amigo, puedo arruinar tu dulce inocencia.

Ash no comprendió lo que su compañero trato de decirle.

—Pues esa idea me surgió para hacerlo diferentes e únicos. ¿Otra pregunta? —respondió la directora, ignorando la escena dramática que protagonizaron los amigos de su hija.

—¡Yo, yo! —Ash extendió su mano para llamar su atención—. ¿Por qué no tengo el color rojo? Digo... ese es el color que debe llevar un líder y a Kiawe no lo veo como uno.

—¡Oye! —se quejó el moreno.

—Ah, sobre eso... —la mujer rascó un poco nerviosa su mejilla—. Nunca pensé crear ese viejo cliché tan absurdo, además el color no describe al líder.

—Pero ¿hay líder o no? —insistió el entrenador.

—Ahora que lo dices... —se puso a meditar—. No sería una mala idea poner a alguien que guie al grupo. Pero... ¿a quién escogeré para semejante responsabilidad?

El grupo se mostró muy interesado, aunque Lillie deseaba tener ese puesto para tener más participación en la historia.

—¡Ya lo decidí! El líder de los Alola Rangers será... ¡Ash!

—¡¿Queeeeé?! —los demás se pusieron de piedra ante esa elección, ¿acaso lo escogió por ser el protagonista más explotado de la serie?

—¡Qué bien! —celebró el ranger azul, Pikachu y RotomDex solo sintieron vergüenza ajena.

—¿Una última pregunta? Recuerden que falta poco para acabar con el capítulo.

—¡Yo lo haré! —se apresuró Lillie, no quería que los demás siguieran con sus preguntas incoherentes, en especial la de Ash—. Madre, ¿qué está haciendo Clefable aquí?

El grupo de rangers estuvieron atentos a la respuesta de su jefa, después de todo, era algo que debieron preguntar desde el comienzo. Aunque siendo unos niños inexpertos en decir algo inteligente y maduro se podía comprender.

—A partir de hoy, Clefable los ayudará como miembro de los Alola Rangers —respiro con tranquilidad de terminar su explicación—. ¡Bien! Como todo ya está dicho. Miren esto.

La pantalla cambio a una escena peculiar donde aparecía el extraño Ultra Agujero al lado de aquel sujeto de cabello rubio, o sea, todo lo ocurrido en el comienzo de este capítulo.

—¡Es Laki-roto! —se sorprendió la RotomDex.

—Este es el informe del avistamiento de la Ultra Bestia que hemos recibido hace una hora —informo la presidenta, pero los chicos estuvieron distraídos en otra cosa.

—¿No que su serie iba a ser cancelado? —se preguntó el ranger anaranjado.

Mallow coloco su mano en su mentón —Es cierto. Según escuche por la calle, su programa no consigue suficiente público para continuarlo.

—Oigan, chicos —Lusamine intento llamar su atención.

—El culpable... ¡eres tú! —continuo la pokéwiki, colocándose una peluca rubia.

—Silencio, Rotom, que a ti no te sale —Ash lo interrumpió.

—Oh, que malo-roto —y comenzó a llorar cómicamente.

—¡Chicos!

Cuando el grupo dirigió su vista de nuevo en la pantalla, sintieron la mirada sombría de su jefa haciendo que tuvieran la piel de Torchic.

—Ahora... —respiro hondo para volver con su humor habitual—. ¿Podrían prestar atención a la información que les daré?

—¡C-claro! —musitaron aún asustados, aunque Lillie añadió un nuevo trauma a su lista.

—Perfecto —sonrió de forma tierna—. Ahora continuemos con la trama de esta historia —dicho esto, la escena en la pantalla cambio revelando la aparición de la Ultra Bestia.

—¿Eso es una Ultra Bestia? —se preguntó el ranger azul.

Lillie se le acerco —No, Ash, como crees —dijo en un tono burlón—. No ves que es un bicho mutante venido de otro universo que tiene como objetivo ayudar a la humanidad.

Sus ojos brillaron con emoción —¡¿En serio?! Eso no lo sabía.

Lillie lo miro con fastidio, ¿hasta cuánto puede durar su inocencia, o mejor dicho su idiotez?

—¡Era sarcasmo, Ash! —gritó un poco alterada—. Es obvio que se trata de una Ultra Bestia.

—Oh... —el chico golpeó la palma de su mano con su puño—. Entiendo esa referencia.

Luego de la pequeña discusión protagonizada por la tierna pareja...

—¡Qué no somos pareja!

Corrección, amigos o compañeros de clases, ya daba igual su extraña relación.

Mientras tanto Lusamine continúo revelando más información sobre la criatura.

—Hemos nombrado a esta Ultra Bestia Buzzwole —detallo, viéndose más escenas que de seguro ya ustedes sabrán si vieron el capítulo.

Lillie, Mallow y Sophocles vieron espantados la forma salvaje que luchaba el ente contra aquellos Pokémon de forma tan sencilla y sin mayor esfuerzo. ¿Acaso ellos tendrían alguna oportunidad de atraparlo o por lo menos derrotarlo?

—¡Increíble!

—¡Qué poder!

—¡Qué genial!

Los chicos estuvieron estupefactos ante los comentarios de Ash, Kiawe y Lana respectivamente, en especial con la última que mostraba una mirada no tan angelical.

Que pensamientos tendría la loli peliazul en aquel momento, ninguno del grupo lo supo, pero lo más seguro fue que no era nada inocente con esos ojos tan destellantes que emitía.

—¡Presidente Lusamine! —llamó la RotomDex—. ¡Me gustaría que me permitiera descargar cualquier información sobre esta Ultra Bestia que la fundación Aether tenga-roto!

—¡Por supuesto que sí Rotom! —aceptó con gusto su solicitud—. También eres un miembro importante de los Alola Rangers, después de todo.

—¡Gracias-roto!

Pero su verdadera razón fue tener más protagonismo y no ser la wikipedia andante (puesto que le quitó a Lillie sin querer) del entrenador de Kanto. Sin embargo, lo que el Pokémon hablante no sabía era que Lusamine aprovecho ese pedido para volverlo de nuevo en la wikipedia andante y ahora localizador de la Ultra Bestia.

—Rotom, conecta tu terminal a ese panel de allí y descarga los datos por favor —indico Wicke.

—¡Entendido-roto!

Clefable apretó un pequeño botón tojo y le mostró la apertura donde extraería los datos, Rotom coloco uno de su brazo para comenzar con la descarga. Tan solo le basto unos treinta segundos para finalizar con el trabajo.

—¡Datos de Ultra Bestias actualizados-roto! —menciono con un emoticón de cara alegre, luego paso a revelar la información—. Buzzwole, el Pokémon hinchado...

—¡Un momento! —interrumpió la ranger rosa—. ¡¿Cómo que un Pokémon?! ¿Acaso no es una Ultra Bestia?!

En eso Burnet tomó la palabra.

—Después de investigarlos, decidimos definir a las Ultra Bestias como un Pokémon.

— _"Eso me suena a una excusa barata para no ponerle un nombre original" —_ ahora Lillie comprendía el por qué se complementaba con el profesor Kukui, pero de repente sintió la presencia de la RotomDex.

—Si ya entendiste tu duda, ¿podría continuar con mi magnifico momento protagónico? Llevo 58 capítulos sin tener algún papel importante en este infantil anime-roto —le dijo con ojos desafiantes, Lillie asintió nerviosa—. Ahora como iba diciendo: Buzzwole, el Pokémon hinchado, es tipo insecto/lucha. Es lo suficiente fuerte como para pulverizar un camión de un solo golpe.

—Ya valimos Ditto —se expresó una pálida Mallow, arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado.

—Todo parece indicar que Buzzwole entró al Ultra Agujero por pura coincidencia llegando hasta el jardín de flores de Melemele —informo Wicke.

—¿Por qué dice que fue coincidencia? —Kiawe estuvo intrigado.

—Eso es por qué carece de inteligencia racional y emocional debido a sus exagerados músculos, incluso logramos investigar de que está Ultra Bestia abuso mucho de los esteroides.

El grupo tuvo una gota en sus cabezas —Por eso lo llaman Pokémon hinchado.

Lusamine junto sus manos estilo Gendo Ikari.

—Creemos que sus acciones destructivas se deben a esos efectos, por eso es una amenaza para la seguridad de los habitantes y los Pokémon —los miro con firmeza—. ¡Alola Rangers! Su misión es capturar a Buzzwole y proteger la paz de Alola. Además...

—¿Además? —preguntaron al unísono.

—Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo —sonrió de forma infantil, causando que los chicos cayeran al suelo.

 _ **—Hora del Poké Problema—**_

—¡Alola! El día de hoy, yo, Lillie, presentaré la pregunta Pokémon por ser la mejor pokégirl de la temporada —dijo, orgullosa de sí misma.

—¡Solo eres popular en la tóxica página de 4chan! —gritaron Mallow y Lana.

Lillie inflo sus mejillas —No tenían que recordármelo —respiro un poco para seguir con el show—. En fin, acá va la pregunta. Como ustedes sabrán, nosotros fuimos obligados a aceptar la responsabilidad de luchar contra las Ultra Bestias todo por culpa de la idiotez de nuestro querido amigo Ash. Pero ¿por qué pasó exactamente siete días? ¡La respuesta se los daré en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Nos vemos!

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

¡Por fin se viene lo bueno, aunque para el grupo será otra cosa! Seguro que muchos se preguntan por el cambio drástico en Lillie, pues la respuesta es que ella ahora se encuentra en sus días... Nah, mentira. La razón es que mi amiga quiso experimentar con su personalidad porque le parece un poco aburrida y sosa en una historia llena de peligros, acción y aventura, por ese motivo le añadió un lado tsundere como en los juegos.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


	4. Una pelea épica no acta para cardíacos

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

— ** _Respuesta de la Poké Pregunta—_**

—¡Perdón por la espera de esta loca historia! Pero ahora les daré la respuesta del capítulo anterior que...

—¡Ya dilo de nueva vez, Lillie! ¡Ya quiero tener mi grandioso momento como líder de los Alola Rangers! —Ash le gritó desde afuera del escenario.

Ella le mostró su puño —Si me vuelves a interrumpir, olvídate de las malasadas que te prometí dar en mi mansión.

—No se vale. Siempre das con mi punto débil —se cruzó de brazos, totalmente derrotado.

Pikachu nunca pensó volver a ver esa misma escena como ocurrió con cierta pelimiel.

—Y después ella dice que no son pareja —susurraron los demás.

—Cómo iba diciendo. La razón de que haya transcurrido siete días se debe al número de capítulos qué pasó desde que aceptamos volvernos en los Alola Rangers, o sea, desde el episodio 55 hasta el 61 —finalizó, viendo a sus amigos—. ¿Y qué les pareció, chicos?

—Pues esa pregunta fue tan fácil como superar tu fobia hacia los Pokémon —le respondió Lana, los demás hicieron un "¡Oh!".

Lillie solo infló sus mejillas con suma enojo. Nunca podía tener algo de superioridad e importancia en esta parodia basada en el infantil anime.

 ** _Capítulo 03: ¡Músculos artificiales vs. Músculos naturales! Una pelea épica no acta para cardíacos_**

—¡Bien! Ahora continuaremos en donde nos quedamos.

Al oír la voz de Lusamine, los chicos despertaron abruptamente.

—Ah... Todo mi cuerpo esta entumecido. ¿Saben cuánto tiempo estuvimos así? —preguntó una adolorida Lillie, que comenzó a estirar los brazos.

—Creo que fue como un mes entero —le respondió Mallow.

Lusamine tosió apropósito para tener su atención.

—Cómo iba diciendo. Para llevar a cabo su misión de capturar a Buzzwole, necesitaran de objetos muy importantes. ¡Clefable, podrías hacer los honores!

El Pokémon captó su mensaje y pasó a traer una bandeja con objetos llamativos para el grupo. En ella se pudo observar unas extrañas esferas idénticas a las Poké Balls junto con un maletín mediano.

—Ustedes usarán estás prestigiosas pokébolas hechas exclusivamente por la fundación para la captura de las Ultras Bestias. Yo misma lo llamé "Beast Ball" —los chicos estuvieron impresionados. Lusamine continuó—. Además que he preparado en este maletín una gran cantidad de bayas junto con una gran variedad de medicinas Pokémon. Mi querida hijita Lillie, ¡tú te harás cargo de llevarlo todo el tiempo posible hasta que finalice este fanfic!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡E-espera un momento, mamá! ¿Por qué yo tengo que ser la que lleva el maletín? —protestó la rubia menor, no estuvo de acuerdo con esa idea.

—No sé de qué te quejas, Lillie —Lana tomó la palabra de forma juguetona—. ¿O acaso olvidas que tu otra versión del juego fue apodada el botiquín andante?

—Es verdad. Tienes la misma historia que tu otra versión, solo que de forma menos triste y melodramática. Además que la ranger rosa siempre la usan como apoyo para los verdaderos protagonistas —apoyó Mallow.

—Y no olvides que siempre es shippeada con el ranger líder —secundó la peliazul entre risas.

—Eso no es nada gracioso, chicas —Lillie suspiró en resignación—. Pero qué más da, si no soy yo, ¿quién hará el trabajo de mantener a este equipo en perfecta sincronía? —infló sus mejillas con molestia mientras recibía el maletín de manos de la Pokémon hada. Odiaba tener que ser de nuevo el personaje secundario luego de tener gran importancia en la anterior saga.

Los demás obtuvieron las Poké Balls, ahora ya estando totalmente listos.

—Chicos. Yo confió en sus capacidades de batalla luego del incidente con Nihilego, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien si se mantienen juntos en cada momento. Tengo fe en que lograrán cumplir su misión vivos... digo a salvos —la presidente rió nerviosa, casi mete la pata, pero para su suerte, los chicos lucían tranquilos dando la sospecha que no escucharon su último comentario.

— _"Solo faltaría que dijera que luchemos con el poder del amor y la amistad"_ —se dijo mentalmente la morena, entonces reaccionó asustada y temerosa—. _"¡Espera! ¡¿Qué quiso decir con que salgamos vivos?!"_

—Por favor contáctenos inmediatamente si algo sale mal —indicó Wicke, todavía no creía que fuera buena idea mandar a niños de 10 años a un trabajo tan peligroso.

Lusamine se levantó de su asiento ahora que todo estaba listo para el suicidio... digo la batalla contra la Ultra Bestia.

—Alola Rangers, ¡muévanse!

—¡Sí!

Cuando los chicos estuvieron a punto de irse, su jefecita los detuvo agitando sus manos.

—¡Esperen, esperen! Se me ocurrió una forma muy divertida de mejorar el ambiente de esta historia —los chicos se miraron entre sí, no comprendiendo el asunto claramente—. Antes que nada, me gustaría que respondan de esta forma: "Ultra-de acuerdo". ¿Sí, por favor? —mencionó haciendo un saludo militar.

Lillie se sonrojo levemente —Ay madre... ¿Acaso intentas hacer una referencia con Shingeki no Kyojin?

—¿Shingeki no Kyojin? —se preguntó Ash—. Yo pensé que estaba haciendo una referencia a Guerra por la Libertad. Pero qué importa. ¡Esa frase luce tan genial y original!

—¡¿Ehhhh?! —la rubia menor quedó shockeada, ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con las tonterías de Ash, sino también las de su madre.

Un verdadero tormento para ella, y eso que la historia apenas comenzaba.

—Bueno, entonces vamos de nuevo. Alola Rangers, ¡muévanse!

—¡Ultra-de acuerdo! —el grupo dijo con firmeza, colocando su respectiva mano derecha directo hacia su corazón. Aunque el resto estuvo normal en aquel extraño saludo, tres de ellos estuvieron actuando de forma distinta: Lillie se sintió avergonzada, Mallow estuvo espantada y Ash se divertía por la situación.

Luego de finalizar la conversación, el grupo inmediatamente se dirigió de nuevo al ascensor para elevarse en su más grande aventura llena de acción, comedia y romance... ¡Espera un momento! Este anime solo contiene comedia, sino no sería Pokémon.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, los chicos pudieron divisar a seis Pokémon con el único objetivo de utilizarlos como transporte para su largo viaje, y todo esto gracias a la Pokémontura.

Sin perder tiempo, los seis Rangers eligieron a su respectivo compañero temporal.

—¡Garchomp, yo te elijo! —dijo un emocionado Ash, subiéndose a su lomo junto con su inseparable Pikachu.

—¡Gaaarrr! (¡Ay, no manches! ¡De todos los chiquillos me toco al pierde ligas!)

—¡Cuento contigo, Metang! —Sophocles se subió acompañado de Togedemaru y Charjabug.

—Me tang. (Tienes suerte que sea de acero, de lo contrario sufriría mucho en llevarte por todo el recorrido, gordito)

—¡E-es un placer, Flygon! —Mallow se sentía insegura y Steenee lo notó, aún no confiaba de que está misión resulte en un rotundo éxito.

—¡Flyyyy! (¡Qué suerte! Me acaba de tocar a la morena con trama, ahora me siento muy afortunado a pesar de que no tengo una miserable mega)

—¡Esforcémonos, Dragonair! —Lana estaba muy optimista, quería, no, deseaba conocer a esa Ultra Bestia de músculos tan geniales. En cambio Popplio solo sintió escalofríos por la sonrisa no tan inocente de su amiga.

—Draaaa. (Lo que me faltaba, tengo de compañera a una loli yandere)

—¡Altaria, por favor! —Lillie sonrió con satisfacción, escogió al mejor Pokémon de su clase, mientras Níveo se colocó en su regazo.

—¡Aaal taaa riaaa! (¡Te lo advierto, rubia oxigenada! ¡Si tu zorra me estornuda en pleno vuelo, juro que las suelto a ambas!)

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí. ¡Cuento contigo! —Kiawe se sorprendió de encontrarse a su amigo Charizard, mientras se alistaba junto con su Marowak.

—¡Chaaaaar! (¡No sabes el miedo que pase en este cuarto, mi negro! ¡Estuve descansando de lo más tranquilo en el rancho cuando de repente unos sujetos me raptaron de la nada! ¡Fue horrible! ¡Fue horrible!)

De pronto sonó una alarma indicando los preparativos para el despegue, y como si fuera una escena de Zoids, la plataforma se elevó junto con el grupo y sus Pokémon.

En las afueras de la escuela Pokémon, los Exeggutor inclinaron sus cabezas hacia atrás mientras se abría una compuerta debajo del lago.

Cuando los Alola Rangers llegaron a la parte más alta del cuartel, inmediatamente la plataforma se deslizó sobre los pies de los seis Pokémon y todos salieron impulsados hacia la cascada que se formó debido a la compuerta abierta.

Y... ¡Había sido un éxito!

Los chicos estuvieron volando, alejándose de la escuela con rapidez. Ahora solo tenían un objetivo pendiente, capturar a la Ultra Bestia conocida como Buzzwole.

Volando con gracia en el vasto cielo azul, Ash estuvo fascinado ante esta nueva aventura, sintiendo como su sangre bombeaba rápidamente, solo pudo sonreír con emoción, una sonrisa que no era tan exagerada como sucedía en las anteriores ocasiones.

El entrenador pudo escuchar cada comentario de sus amigos, y como líder de su grupo debía dar el máximo apoyo en está loca travesía.

—¡Chicos! —llamó con voz animada—. ¿No nos vemos geniales en estos momentos?

—¡Cállate Ash!

 **"En una zona alejada de la ciudad"**

Buzzwole volaba con rumbo desconocido luego de atacar a los habitantes de Melemele y causar destrucción a su paso. Agotado y hambriento. El bicho colorado aterrizó en un lago para recuperar fuerzas y continuar con su misión de atraer el terror en la región, pero este se sorprendió de ver su reflejo en el agua.

—¡Pero qué hermoso soy! —se autoelogio haciendo unas poses que detallaba sus increíbles músculos. Enseguida escuchó algo acercarse desde lo profundo del bosque—. ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

La Ultra Bestia se asombró luego de observa que se trataba de un gran oso rosado, entonces enfoco con ojos intimidantes hacia el dichoso Pokémon.

—¡Ja! Pero si eres un adorable osito cariñosito —se mofo.

Bewear tuvo una gran vena saliendo de su frente a la vez que apretaba con fuerzas ambas manos.

—Omae wa mou shindeiru —dijo con voz amenazante junto con una mirada aterradora.

Pero Buzzwole no se intimido ante su amenaza.

—No me das miedo, asqueroso Pokémon. ¡Éntrale!

Y ambos salieron disparados creando un gran choque de aire por el movimiento brusco en sus cuerpos, chocando contra sus manos, estuvieron dando presión para mantener firme su descomunal fuerza mientras se deslumbraba un aura alrededor de ellos.

La pelea se podía definir que duraría por horas, incluso podría terminar el capítulo y demorar otro mes para la nueva actualización. Pero milagrosamente algo cambio en los planes de ambos.

Bewear estuvo estupefacto tras ver a Meowth y a Wobbuffet observándolo, algo instantáneo se le vino a la cabeza. No podía poner en peligro a su familia. Sabía que debía hacer atrás su orgullo por sus seres queridos, debía encontrar un método para cancelar su batalla contra aquel bicho de rojo carmesí y escaparse con ellos.

Cuando apareció los últimos integrantes de su familia, Bewear entró en acción.

Empujando a su adversario unos cinco centímetros, el Pokémon emprendió su huida llevándose consigo a todos los miembros del equipo Rocket.

Buzzwole no iba a permitir que se escapara e iba a su encuentro, pero de repente escuchó su estómago gruñir con fuerza. Había olvidado completamente en alimentarse luego de su repentina batalla contra el Pokémon rosado.

—Qué importa. De seguro me lo encontrare en otra ocasión, ahora debo buscar primero algo de comer... —respiró hondo con su aguda nariz logrando oler algo jugoso y delicioso, sus ojos se enfocaron hacia aquella dirección—. ¡Por ahí! Estoy seguro que debe haber un gran manjar esperándome. Y luego de comer, iré a causar más destrozos en la ciudad para encontrarme un digno adversario de mi suprema fuerza.

Abatiendo sus alas y dando un tremendo salto, la Ultra Bestia emprendió el vuelo para dirigirse a una colina donde estaría su desafortunada víctima.

* * *

—¿Qué raro? No encuentro a ningún humano salvaje en este bosque —se desaminó aquel alien morado, flotando vagamente dentro del extenso bosque.

De pronto oyó un ruido que llamó su atención, y alzó su vista hacia el cielo.

—¿Qué es eso? —miró intrigado a aquellos seres que conocía como Pokémon, esas criaturas que habitaban y gobernaban este mundo. Los observo volando en línea recta, pero entonces pudo ver algo encima de ellos—. ¿Acaso son...? ¡Sí, son ellos! Al fin encontré a los humanos que tanto deseaba capturar —sonriendo, se elevó para alcanzarlos.

* * *

El grupo estuvo volando por unos diez minutos sin rastro de aquella Ultra Bestia, un gran alivio para Mallow. Lamentablemente la calma se terminó cuando Ash recibió un llamado en su muñequera izquierda.

Cuando se encendió, Lusamine apareció en una pequeña pantalla holográfica.

— _Acabamos de recibir un aviso de que Buzzwole está atacando a un Snorlax. ¡Vuelen directo a la pradera cerca al sendero Mahalo!_

—¡Ultra-de acuerdo! —asintió el entrenador haciendo su saludo militar, y la llamada se cortó.

—¡Oye, Ash!

—¿Hum...? ¿Qué sucede, Lillie? —alzó su ceja con incertidumbre, él sabía que su amiga solo lo llamaba para un escarmiento.

Lillie suspiró y lo observó directamente a los ojos —Prométeme que no harás nada tonto cuando vayamos a ese lugar.

—¿Eh? Yo nunca he hecho algo tonto. Me ofende tu comentario, Lillie.

—¡Hablo en serio, Ash! Te conozco muy bien y sé perfectamente cuando me engañas, ¡espera...! Eso se oyó muy raro —agitó levemente su cabeza—. En fin, solo prométeme que no harás algo que nos ponga en riesgo a todos, ¿lo prometes?

—Pues...

—He dicho, ¿lo prometes? ¿Sí o no? —le preguntó con una mirada amenazante.

—Sí, sí. ¡Lo prometo! —respondió nervioso.

—¿En serio serás fiel en tu palabra? —volvió a interrogarlo, no confiaba en sus palabras luego de vivir un sin fin de peligros a su lado.

—¡Claro, Lillie! Seré tan fiel como la Star con el Marco —y le sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

— _"Estoy jodida"_ —la ojiverde lloró internamente.

En eso la RotomDex se les acercó.

—Si ya acabaron con su pequeña discusión de pareja, ¿podemos continuar con la misión? Hace rato que no tengo participación en esta historia y me estoy sintiendo infravalorado como el Sophocles —sus ojos ardieron en llamas—. ¡Ahora síganme los buenos-roto!

Ash y Lillie estuvieron shockeados ante la nueva faceta del Pokémon wiki, ¿acaso tuvo un calentamiento en su sistema operativo para tener un alto ego de superioridad?

El grupo cambio la dirección de su ruta original para seguir a su rastreador andante, quien volaba a una velocidad impresionante.

Pero lo que verían a continuación en ese lugar, sería la cosa más aterradora y espeluznante que hubieran visto en sus cortas vidas.

Buzzwole usando su afilada nariz logró atravesar la gruesa piel del Pokémon normal, comenzando a succionarlo como si fuera un delicioso jugo, causando que el pobre Snorlax perdiera su peso natural.

—¡Snooooor! (¡Auxilio! ¡Me absorbe el Cell rojo!)

Para su suerte, los Alola Rangers habían llegado a tiempo.

—¡Allí está! —avisó Ash, mientras Garchomp empezó a descender a tierra firme.

—¡¿Nani?! —se alarmó el bicho musculoso, prosiguiendo a escapar de sus cazadores. Sabía que tarde o temprano vendría a por él.

—¡Detente! ¿Acaso no sabes que es un delito atacar a un Pokémon que ya no puede luchar?

— _Ash... Yo no creo que estuviera luchando, más bien se estaba alimentando_ —murmuró Mallow con una mueca horrorizada—. Será mejor que no vayas a perseguir-... ¡¿Ash?!

El grupo observo consternado como su querido _líder_ junto con Pikachu y la RotomDex iban corriendo a lo loco para atrapar a la Ultra Bestia, que intentó huir luego de ser sorprendido mientras comía a gusto.

—¡Pero será idiota! —Lillie se agarró de los pelos—. Le dije que no hiciera algo tonto y es lo primero que hace —luego miró a sus amigos con una sonrisa—. ¡Bien! ¿Quién irá a ayudar a Ash?

Para su sorpresa e incomodidad. Sus amigos fueron a ayudar en la recuperación del Pokémon, entregándole muchas bayas del maletín.

—¡Oigan! ¡Ese es mi trabajo! —se quejó con indignación—. Ustedes son los que se encargan de luchar contra esa cosa.

—¡Estás loca! ¿Acaso no viste todo el desastre que causó en el vídeo? —dijo una exaltada Mallow—. Incluso voló un auto con su rayo láser.

—Pero... ¿Qué hay del trabajo en equipo?

—Entonces ve tú. Después de todo, querías tener protagonismo ¿no?

De inmediato Lillie se acercó al moribundo Pokémon.

—Lo siento por Ash. Pero mi madre me puso en la importante labor de ayudar a alguien herido —dicho esto, acompaño a sus compañeros en la restauración del Snorlax.

—Snooor. (Pero que rubia tan hipócrita)

 **"En otra parte de la misma zona"**

—¡Alto en nombre de la justicia-roto!

Buzzwole se detuvo de inmediato; estuvo ya cansado de escapar de un simple niño con cara de retrasado junto con su rata amarilla y su Tablet parlante que se creía un policía.

—¡Ya lo tenemos, amigos! ¿Amigos...? —Ash miró hacia todos lados—. ¿Dónde se habrán metido? ¡Ah! De seguro estarán escondidos para crear una oportunidad en la captura.

Pikachu y la RotomDex tuvieron una gota en la cabeza por su ingenuidad, mientras sus cobardes amigos estornudaron sin razón aparente y con una gran culpa en sus corazones.

La Ultra Bestia observo al Ranger azul de pie a cabeza, dándose con la sorpresa de su flacucha apariencia, entonces decidió hacer algunas poses para que sintiera envidia de su escultural cuerpo mientras decía su nombre de forma constante.

Los tres presentes no entendieron que estaba pasando con Buzzwole.

—Piiika. (De seguro ya le dio la chiripiorca)

—¿Pero qué clase de Super Wake es este? —Ash cruzó sus manos sobre su cintura, pero entendió algo curioso en la Ultra Bestia—. Buzzwole es un tipo bastante interesante, tal vez si soy amable con él pueda obtener su amistad y hacer que se una a mi equipo para así ganar la liga Alola. Está vez creo que la séptima es la vencida.

—¡No bajes la guardia-roto! —regañó la RotomDex—. Olvidas nuestra misión, Ash. Tenemos que detener a este Pokémon demente antes que cause más destrozos en la ciudad. Recuerda que se lo prometiste a tu futura suegra-roto.

Ash comprendió el asunto con total claridad, omitiendo lo último por no entender que significaba suegra, porque él no era tan idiota como muchos de sus detractores pensaban luego de finalizar la temporada de XY&Z.

—Sí, en todo caso debemos atraparlo ¿no? —su compañero rojizo asintió, entonces el entrenador miró a la Ultra Bestia con ojos decididos—. ¡Buzzwole! Para que dejes de causar problemas a los habitantes de Alola, ¡te voy a atrapar en el nombre de la Luna! ¡Huy! Creo que me confundí de anime —y comenzó a reírse avergonzado.

Pero el bicho musculoso se mostró enfadado hacia el chico de ojos cafés.

—¿Acaso ese miserable humano dijo que me iba a "aplastar"? —extendió sus brazos bien en alto, fijando con furia al chico y sus dos compañeros—. ¡Nadie se burla de mi genial y fuerte forma! Ahora este mocoso y sus mascotas sufrirán por su insolencia.

—Vaya... Parece que Buzzwole está ansioso por luchar.

—Yo no pienso lo mismo, Ash —la RotomDex retrocedió temeroso—. Creo que más bien quiere hacernos papilla con esas manos tan grandotas-roto.

—Eso solo significa que desea luchar con nosotros —lo vio con ojos retadores—. Así que, ¡tengamos una batalla!

Buzzwole lo vio orgulloso, ese chico tenía las agallas de retarlo.

—¡Vamos, Pikachu!

El Pokémon eléctrico se posicionó a la ofensiva, esperando las órdenes de su entrenador.

—¡Ataque Rápido! —Ash gritó con firmeza, extendiendo su mano.

Pikachu dio un fuerte impulso en sus patas traseras para salir corriendo a gran velocidad. Buzzwole se percató de si intención, y a último momento logró evadir su golpe, luego lo golpeó con la palma de su mano haciendo que el roedor saliendo estrellado contra un árbol.

—¡Pikachu! —gritó Ash con preocupación.

—Pobre Pikachu, eso de seguro le dejará una marca-roto.

Pero para la sorpresa de los tres, Buzzwole imitó el mismo movimiento de Pikachu, yendo a toda velocidad hacia el Pokémon que apenas recuperaba la conciencia.

—¡Toma esto, mascota favorita de la franquicia! ¡El poderoso puño del dragón ascendente!

Pikachu salió volando por los aires luego de ese tremendo puñetazo, ahora sabía a la perfección como se sentía el equipo Rocket.

—¿A dónde se habrán metido esos humanos coloridos?

El extraño alien miró hacia todas direcciones sin poder hallarlos.

De repente escucho un pequeño gritillo y observo sorprendido como una bola amarilla se elevaba a gran velocidad, incluso creyó que llegaría hasta el espacio. Pero luego vio que aquella bola amarilla empezó a aterrizar con la misma velocidad que se elevó.

—¡Wow! ¡A eso le llamo vivir a lo extremo! —tocó curioso el haz de luz donde estaba el roedor, sintiendo el calor que desprendía. Dio una pequeña risilla—. De seguro algo emocionante está ocurriendo ahí abajo, ¡incluso puede encontrarme a mis humanos!

Pikachu descendió con furia luego de esa golpiza, mientras dirigía su pata para impactar contra la Ultra Bestia, que volvió a esquivar con suma facilidad, provocando que se formara una cortina de humo por el choque.

—¡Huy! ¡Eso debió dolor mucho-roto! —dijo la RotomDex, colocando un emoticón de cara asustada en su pantalla.

Ash se acercó a toda velocidad hasta ambos Pokémon.

—¡¿Estás bien, Pikachu?!

De pronto Pikachu salió del humo para tomar distancia ante su adversario, pero Buzzwole intento atacarlo de nuevo con su palma.

—No en mi guardia, colega. ¡Esquívalo con Ataque Rápido!

Pikachu se impulsó desde el aire logrando evadir el ataque de la Ultra Bestia, mientras sus mejillas empezaron a desprender pequeñas chispas ante la sorpresa de Buzzwole.

—¡Ahora! ¡Atactrueno! —le ordenó sonriente, extendiendo su puño derecho.

El roedor lanzó su potente ataque eléctrico directo hacia Buzzwole, quien lo recibió de golpe. En ese momento apareció el pequeño alien morado, que vio impresionado la tremenda descarga que se alzaba hasta el cielo, voló emocionado por lo divertido que era.

En el campo de la batalla...

Pikachu se volvió a impulsar a toda velocidad para alejarse de su oponente, que parecía no tan afectado por su reciente ataque, y para empeorar la situación empezó a seguirlo a su mismo ritmo.

—¡¿Cómo Ditto se puede mover tan rápido con ese cuerpo tan robusto-roto?!

Y de nuevo Buzzwole volvió a atacarlo con su palma, provocando que Pikachu chocara contra el mismo árbol... Tal parecía que el mismo anime se ahorró dinero en repetir el mismo escenario, puesto que los niños japoneses jamás se darían cuenta.

—¡Es rápido! —Ash estuvo estupefacto—. Parece que Pikachu perdió su poder de ganar ante adversarios sumamente fuertes.

—¡Ash!

El entrenador volteó para ver a Kiawe, quien se acercó con la mirada seria.

—¡Kiawe! ¡Viniste a ayudarme! —dijo el ojicafé, muy emocionado.

—Ah... ¡Sí! Vine a apoyarte como buen amigo que soy —sonrió lleno de confianza, pero la verdad fue que perdió ante sus compañeros en el juego de escoger la ramita más pequeña—. ¡Te cubriré! —sacó con rapidez su pokébola.

Pero Buzzwole se acercó velozmente ante el moreno, que casi se moja en los pantalones de la impresión. Lo miró de forma determinada con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? —se exaltó el Ranger rojo, sintiéndose extrañamente profanado.

Una vez que la Ultra Bestia se alejó a una distancia prudente, y comenzó a hacer las mismas poses cuando conoció a Ash.

Kiawe captó algo curioso en el Pokémon, e incluso se ingenió un plan que podría funcionar para capturarlo sin batallar. Guardó su Poké Ball y respiró para relajarse. Luego copió algunas poses de Buzzwole, quien se sintió lleno de orgullo.

— _"¡Impresionante! Este humano shiny tiene los mismos gustos que yo, ¡incluso tiene mi mismo color!" —_ pensó el bicho colorado, continuando con sus poses y exclamando su nombre.

Kiawe hizo lo mismo, ahora la Ultra Bestia se encontraba distraída para atacarlo de sorpresa. El moreno supo que Ash debía aprovechar esta oportunidad para atraparlo, era el momento que su plan estaba funcionando.

Lamentablemente su compañero no pensó lo mismo.

—¡Parece divertido! —sonrió, ante la mirada desconcertada de Pikachu.

Ash imitó las mismas poses con diversión, para luego observar a su Pokémon inicial.

—¡Pikachu, inténtalo también!

El roedor eléctrico aceptó la orden con cierta vergüenza.

Y así fue como los cuatro hicieron un repentino concurso de poses, siendo de testigo aquel pequeño alien junto con la RotomDex.

El resto de los Alola Rangers vinieron luego de finalizar su increíble labor, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa por la extraña situación que protagonizaron sus dos amigos.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos hacen esos dos?! —Mallow tuvo una gota en su cabeza junto con sus compañeros y los Pokémon—. ¡Ash! ¡Kiawe! ¿Cuánto tiempo van a seguir jugando? —exclamó un poco enojada, colocando sus manos sobre su cintura.

—¡Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para aprovechar el bug! —informó Sophocles.

La RotomDex se acercó a Ash y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Lanza la Beast Ball-roto!

—¡Ya veo!

Sus compañeros tuvieron la mirada perdida por la ocurrencia del entrenador.

Ash sacó la dichosa pokébola y la expandió —¡Ve, Beast Ball!

En el momento que lanzó la Beast Ball hacia Buzzwole, esta logró atraparlo logrando encerrarlo adentro de la esfera para luego caer en el suelo.

—¡Fue inesperadamente fácil-roto!

Pero de pronto la pokébola se comenzó a agitar bruscamente, provocando que la Ultra Bestia se saliera de ella ante la mirada aterrada del grupo a excepción de Ash.

—¡Creo que hablé demasiado pronto-roto! —dijo, ahora muy asustado.

Buzzwole estuvo parado en el suelo observando con frialdad al grupo.

Kiawe sintió que la presión en la atmósfera había cambiado drásticamente, pero reunió valentía para intentar repetir su grandioso plan una vez más.

—¡Oye, Buzzwole! ¡Hagamos de nuevo nuestras poses varoniles! ¿Quieres? —sonrió de forma amigable, observando como el bicho rojizo parecía verlo fijamente.

La Ultra Bestia se acercó a toda velocidad hacia el moreno para darle un tremendo puñetazo que lo mandó a volar por los cielos. El grupo quedó aterrado por ese acto tan improvisto de Buzzwole, que ahora parecía verlo a ellos.

—¡Kiaweeeee! —Ash gritó con fuerza, viendo como su amigo desaparecía entre las nubes.

El Ranger rojo que volaba a una altura que posiblemente no fuera a sobrevivir de milagro, solo tuvo un pensamiento ante su desgracia.

—¡¿Por qué los negros somos los primeros en caer?!

— ** _Hora del Poké Problema—_**

—¡Alola! ¡La pregunta Pokémon de este capítulo lo haré yo, Kiawe! Y... ¡Chicos! No creo poder hacerlo sabiendo que dejaré la serie en el próximo capítulo —habló con voz melancólica.

—¡Vamos, Kiawe! —lo ánimo Ash con su típica sonrisa amistosa—. Recuerda que no eres tan popular como mi querido amigo, el Brockas... digo Brock.

—Gracias por el apoyo, "amigo" —le dijo con desdén, prosiguiendo con el show—. ¿Cómo se llama el movimiento que usó Buzzwole contra Snorlax?

A) Inyección Mortal

B) Chupavidas

C) Piquito Amoroso

D) Beso de Drácula

—¡Obtendrán la respuesta en el siguiente capítulo! —finalizó con un suspiro, mientras sus amigos lo aplaudían con orgullo. Eso provocó que el moreno llorara de alegría—. Chicos, ¿acaso van a extrañarme si desaparezco para siempre de la serie?

—¡Claro que no! —dijeron en sincronía.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me aplauden?

—Por qué has hecho la primera pregunta Pokémon con alternativas.

El moreno solo agachó la cabeza y se dirigió al fondo del pasillo, imitando el mismo estilo de Quico, para llorar desconsoladamente por su cruel destino.

 ** _Notas del Autor:_**

Luego de una larga espera, por fin mi amiga pudo finalizar el capítulo con broche de oro. Incluso se esmeró en crear cierta tensión en el grupo Aloliano, pues nunca me agrado como ellos lograron capturar a Buzzwole con suma facilidad luego de mostrar su inmenso poder destructivo en el vídeo y la batalla con Pikachu. Ese fue el motivo del cambio para ver desde otro punto de vista al grupo luchar contra la Ultra Bestia, y les aseguro que lo que vendrá en el siguiente capítulo será emocionante y divertido.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


	5. ¡El poder del trabajo en equipo!

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

— _ **Respuesta de la Poké Pregunta—**_

—¡Perdón por la espera! —Kiawe apareció en el escenario, sudoroso y agotado, realmente se había atrasado en su horario de llegada por culpa de su trabajo familiar—. El ataque que usó Buzzwole contra Snorlax fue el... ¡Chupavidas! Este movimiento desde las primeras generaciones sólo tenía una potencia de 20% de daño, sí, en ese tiempo no servía para nada. Pero, desde la séptima generación, el movimiento modifico su potencia ahora en 80% de daño, ¡una gran mejoría en mi opinión! Pues, actualmente es el ataque más usado en el competitivo por los...

—¡Ya deja de alagar las cosas, Kiawe! ¡Recuerda que nadie te va a extrañar y menos ahora con esa explicación tan larga!—dijeron sus amigos, exaltados y molestos.

El moreno con cabello de flama hizo una mueca impactado y su cuerpo se volvió piedra.

—No les hagas caso, Kiawe. Yo si te extrañare un montón —Mallow le sonrió tiernamente, alegrándolo.

—¿En serio? —lloró de la emoción, no podía creer el gran corazón de su amiga.

—¡Claro! Recuerda que me debes dinero por la comida que pediste hace unas semanas atrás y... —no pudo continuar cuando observo a Kiawe salir corriendo misteriosamente.

—¡Huy! Lo siento, Mallow, pero creo que olvide algunas labores en la granja. No quiero que mi adorada y linda Mimo se arriesgue por culpa de mi descuido.

—¡Oh no! ¡Hoy no te me escaparás, maldito siscon! —la morena partió en su captura, ante el asombro de sus amigos, quienes no creyeron que fuera a comportarse y reaccionar de esa manera.

—Creo que voy a shippearlos —dijo Lana, sonriendo con picardía.

 _ **Capítulo 04: ¡El poder del trabajo en equipo! ¿Ahora los Alola Rangers se vuelven populares en las redes sociales?**_

Lusamine se encontró mirando con tranquilidad el paisaje por su ventana, le encantaba observar la felicidad de los Pokémon que protegía en su fundación.

De pronto alguien tocó la puerta de su oficina.

—Pasa.

La puerta se abrió, revelándose que se trataba de su fiel ayudante Wicke.

—¡Presidenta! Le traje el café que me encargo.

—Oh, muchas gracias —justo cuando iba a coger la taza, de repente éste se soltó, provocando que se le cayera al suelo. Eso alarmó mucho a la mujer—. Siento un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

—¿En serio? —la sub-directora ladeó la cabeza con confusión—. ¿Acaso no se le cayó por mero descuido suyo?

Negó con la cabeza —Jamás me equivoco, en especial con estas situaciones tan poco comunes que vienen sucediendo en toda Alola.

—Entonces, ¿algo grave habrá ocurrido? —la de cabello violeta abrió los ojos como platos luego de recordar a los amigos de la pequeña Lillie—. ¿Acaso será...?

—¡Ah, ya me acorde! —interrumpió la directora—. Hoy tenía que hacer los informes de nuestro próximo proyecto. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de algo tan sumamente importante? —tocó su frente, avergonzada de sí misma.

—¡Presidenta! Yo creo que los chicos están en...

—Lo siento, Wicke, no hay tiempo para más charla. ¡El deber me llama! No puedo dejar que el futuro de la fundación se desplome igual que el cariño de mis hijos —e inmediatamente salió con prisa de su oficina, siendo seguida por su nerviosa asistente.

* * *

El grupo estuvo paralizado luego de presenciar el ataque devastador que hizo la Ultra Bestia contra su amigo, el moreno incestuoso. ¿Acaso era el fin para el Ranger rojo?

Ash sintió un fuerte apretón en su cuerpo, costándole el poder respirar tranquilo, incluso no podía moverse a voluntad propia. De seguro muchos se dirán... ¿Acaso nuestro amigo, el inmortal, siente por primera vez el miedo ante la muerte? ¡Pues, la respuesta es un rotundo no! Ya que la causa de esos problemas se encontraba justamente detrás de su espalda.

—¡Lillie! ¿Ya podrías dejar a abrazarme tan fuerte? No puedo respirar —habló el oriundo de Kanto con dificultad para hablar.

La Ranger rosa no obedeció a su petición, en cambio, siguió apretándolo con más fuerza y asomando su cabeza en su hombro.

—¡E-e-e-estás loco! No viste como ese monstruo mandó a volar a Kiawe hasta el infinito y más allá —le explicó entre tartamudeos. Su miedo fue tan grande que no podía despegarse de él, pareciéndose a un temeroso Remoraid buscando la protección de un fuerte Mantine.

Y, de nuevo, Buzzwole se lanzó al ataque, yendo hacia la dirección de ambos Rangers.

Ash se percató de inmediato —¡Pikachu! ¡Contraataca con Cola de Hierro! —le ordeno, e instintivamente apretó el broche ubicado en su pecho.

La Ultra Bestia chocó su puño contra la cola plateada del PoKémon, provocando así, un retroceso entre ambos producto del choque mutuo.

—Veo que quieres de nuevo una probadita de mi dragón ascendente, rata mugrosa.

Lillie abrió los ojos como plato —¡Un momento! Si las Ultra Bestias son iguales a los Pokémon. ¿Por qué estos pueden hablar el lenguaje humano?

—¿Qué acabas de escuchar, Lillie? —le respondió el Ranger azul.

—Pues sí, pero...

—¡¿Qué acabas de escuchar?!

Lillie sólo se quedó calladita e infló sus mejillas con sumo enojo. Más tarde se desquitaría con él cuando salgan de este gran problema, obviamente vivos.

De pronto el bicho rojizo observo algo curioso la conversación entre esos dos humanos.

—Oye, humano con mala animación. ¡¿Esa humana que está abrazándote es tu hembra?! —le preguntó de forma audaz, confundiendo al entrenador y sonrojando a su acompañante.

—¿Mi hembra? —Ash ladeó la cabeza, pensando en su amiga por unos segundos, enseguida dio su respuesta con total seguridad—. ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ella es una persona muy querida para mí!

—¡¿Queeeeé?! —el sonrojo de Lillie aumentó con gran intensidad.

El resto de sus compañeros reaccionaron igual que la joven de cabellera rubia.

—Apuesto que nadie se esperó esa respuesta-roto —contestó la RotomDex, escondida entre los arbustos junto a los demás Rangers, quienes aprovecharon la discusión de sus dos amigos para esconderse y salvar sus propias vidas.

—Desde este momento nombro a esta pareja "Aureliashipping" —dijo Lana con total orgullo y un brillo intenso en sus ojos azulados, asustando a sus amigos por su loca afición a emparejar cualquier cosa que vea.

—Ya veo —Buzzwole se cruzó de brazos—. Entonces me encargare de acabar primero con esa humana tan importante para ti, mocoso.

El rostro de la Ranger rosa se volvió muy azul producto de sus palabras.

—¡Inténtalo si puedes! —lo retó, mientras Pikachu se subía a su hombro.

Buzzwole se lanzó de nuevo al ataque con una increíble velocidad. Ash lo vio desafiante y a Lillie ya le estaba dando un paro cardiaco. Cuando estaba a punto de cogerlos con sus grandes manos, éste sintió un gran golpe que lo mandó a volar contra los árboles.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos?! —Lillie vio estupefacta la aparición de su salvador—. ¡Garchomp!

—Llegaste en el momento justo, amigo —el entrenador se acercó y acarició su cabeza luego que el dragón descendió al suelo.

—¡¿Cómo lograste llamarlo para que venga a nuestra ayuda?

—Fácil —le indicó su pecho con su dedo índice—. Tan solo apreté el broche que nos dio tu mamá. No recuerdas que mencionó que esto tenía un rastreador para encontrarnos, y tal parece que también funciona para llamar a nuestro respectivo Pokémon de transporte —finalizó, rascando un poco su nariz al mismo estilo que el Ash de Kalos.

La rubia de ojos esmeraldas quedó impresionada y admirada por esa gran estrategia. Pero, se mostró muy enfadada por recordar lo ocurrido hace poco.

—Entonces, la broma y la respuesta que diste sólo fueron una simple distracción.

—Obvio. Lo tenía todo calculado, excepto por la pregunta de referirse a ti como mi hembra. Supongo que era un lenguaje suyo para relacionar a los amigos ¿no?

—Sí... Tienes toda la razón, Ash. _"Realmente es un idiota para no entender sobre estas cosas tan comunes en nuestra sociedad, aunque no me sorprende mucho que sea un entrenador que ha viajado por muchos lugares desde temprana edad"_.

La relajación para ambos no duró lo suficiente en el momento que Buzzwole se levantó muy enojado. Ash tomó la iniciativa y agarró el _ligero_ cuerpo de su compañera para depositarla en la espalda del Pokémon dragón-tierra, luego él mismo se subió junto a Pikachu.

—¡Sujétate Lillie! —le indicó muy apresurado, sosteniendo el timón.

—¿Qué me sujete de...? ¡Aaahhh! —no pudo continuar porque Garchomp empezó a abatir sus aletas para emprender el vuelo como un cohete.

El Pokémon originario de Sinnoh se elevó por los aires para intentar escapar, pero Buzzwole repitió su misma acción para seguirle el paso.

El grupo observo intrigado el extraño plan de sus dos amigos.

—¡Wow! Ahora la batalla se llevará a cabo en el aire-roto —la RotomDex miró curioso a ambos Pokémon que se elevaban hasta desaparecer de su vista.

—¿Qué planean hacer esos dos? —Mallow estuvo impresionado por su valentía, en especial con la Ranger rosa—. Espero que no les pase nada malo... _"Ash todavía no me paga todo los gastos de la semana pasada"._

—Viendo mis cálculos... —explicó Sophocles, tecleando en su computadora virtual—. Parece ser que ambos harán un acto suicida si se atreven a sobrepasar la atmósfera terrestre.

Lana no podía creer lo que escuchó —¿En serio?

—¡Claro! No lo digo yo, sino la ciencia —el Ranger naranja empezó a hacer un rezo—. Ahora sólo nos queda esperar que su sacrificio nos ayude a captura a la Ultra Bestia.

Los demás imitaron su misma acción.

—¡Ash, Lillie! ¡Buena suerte!

* * *

—¡No quiero morir! —chilló Lillie entre lágrimas, agarrándose de la cintura de su compañero, mientras Pikachu se sostenía en una de sus piernas.

Ash observo con una sonrisa como Buzzwole lo seguía, tal como lo había planeado desde un comienzo. Respectivamente, frenó el timón, haciendo que Garchomp se quedara estático en el aire.

Eso llamó la atención de la rubia de ojos verdes.

—¡¿Por qué me llevaste hasta aquí, idiota?! —comenzó a golpearlo de forma infantil.

—Cálmate Lillie. Tengo un plan. Si todo sale bien podemos salir ilesos, tal como ocurrió en el Ultra Espacio, ¿lo recuerdas? —le dedico una sonrisa llena de seguridad.

Lillie se sonrojo levemente, siempre tenía que sonreírle de esa manera, sí, con esa maldita y tierna sonrisa que, por algún motivo, le daba el valor suficiente para afrontarlo sin problema alguno. ¿Tenía que estar loca para aceptar su gran plan? O tal vez ya estaba acostumbrada a soportar su naturaleza alocada luego de volverse padres de un Pokémon semi-legendario.

—Está bien. Confiare en ti.

—Gracias por confiar en mí, Lillie —pero enseguida sintió el fuerte abrazo de ella.

—Ash... Si algo grave me ocurre debido a tu loca idea, deberás tomar la responsabilidad de tus actos. ¿Entendido? —le susurro con voz siniestra, asustándolo junto a ambos Pokémon.

—C-claro.

En ese momento Buzzwole había llegado a su posición.

—¡Hasta que por fin te alcanzo, mocoso de la gorra!

El oriundo de Kanto dio por inicio a su plan maestro.

—¡Buzzwole! ¿Por qué odias tanto a los Pokémon? Y quiero una respuesta concreta y coherente, nada de motivos simples o vacíos, como el argumento penoso que siempre me sucede cuando pierdo cada liga sin razón justa —y comenzó a llorar por recordarlo, Lillie sólo lo vio con vergüenza ajena y Pikachu se rascó nervioso su mejilla por ser el principal causante de sus derrotas.

— _"Ash... No me digas que ese era tu plan maestro"_ —la rubia de ojos esmeraldas estuvo decepcionada, más de lo habitual—. _"Es obvio que eso nunca funcionará"._

Pero ante la sorpresa de todos, la Ultra Bestia comenzó a llorar en grandes cantidades.

— _"¡En serio funcionó!"_ —se dijo, anonadada e impactada.

—Sniff... Te comprendo, humano de edad dudosa —le respondió, aun llorando—. Yo tuve algo parecido hace tres años cuando entre por primera vez a este mundo.

—Entonces... ¿Eso significa que te capturarás por tu propia voluntad? —dijo Ash, todo ilusionado por haber logrado evangelizarlo como Naruto.

—¡Claro que no! Ahora he cambiado de opinión sobre torturarlos lentamente, y los acabaré de una buena vez por hacerme recordar ese terrible trauma —la Ultra Bestia se preparó para atacarlos de forma dolorosa y cruel.

—¡Ash, eres un idiota! ¡Solo has provocado que se enfurezca aún más! —dijo una alterada Lillie, quien comenzó a ahocar al entrenador.

—Tranquilízate, Lillie... Nunca pensé que sucedería eso... ¡Créeme! —respondió con dificultad el Ranger azul, jamás imaginó que su amiga tuviera tanta fuerza con esa apariencia tan angelical.

Buzzwole, ya cansado de escuchar la ridícula pelea de la supuesta pareja, decidió atacar primero al Pokémon que los mantenía a frote en el cielo. Voló con destreza hacia los dos Rangers, mientras su puño se cubría de un viento helado.

—¡Eso es Puño Hielo! ¿Acaso piensa acabar a Garchomp de un solo golpe? —Lillie fue la primera en descubrir las intenciones del insecto rojizo.

—¡No se vale! ¿Por qué siempre atacan con la debilidad más letal y obvia? —se quejó el oriundo de Kanto, tomando con rapidez el timón—. Pero... ¡no lo permitiré!

Ash con total maestría hizo que el Pokémon dragón-tierra esquivara el primer golpe, no obstante, Buzzwole intento atacarlo de nuevo con el mismo movimiento siendo evadido por el ingenioso entrenador.

Fue ahí que pudo darse cuenta de algo curioso... ¡Buzzwole era lento en el aire!

Garchomp dio un giro de 360 grados para esquivar el décimo Puño Hielo del insecto rojizo, quien ya se encontraba algo agotado por el esfuerzo de mantenerse flotando junto con la energía perdida por el movimiento.

El entrenador de Kanto supo que era hora de actuar, mientras Lillie aguantaba las ganas de querer vomitarlo encima por las maniobras alocadas que hizo.

—¡Lillie saca la Beast Ball! ¡Ahora! —le indico como todo un hombre que se hace respecta con su waifu—. ¡Es nuestra oportunidad de Ultra-capturarlo!

—¡¿Queeeeé?! ¡¿P-por qué me das esa orden tan importante y decisiva?! Sabes perfectamente que no soy buena lanzando pokébolas, ni siquiera puedo lanzar una bola de nieve. Incluso soy igual de peor que Nobita en los deportes —los nervios crecían en ella mientras un nudo se le hizo a la garganta.

Pero Ash se volteó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, shockeando a la joven.

—Yo sé que puedes hacerlo, Lillie. Debes tener más confianza en ti —su voz era reconfortante y cálido, que hasta los lectores pensarían que no es el mismo Ash que todos conocemos—. Recuerda que todos estaremos orgullosos sin importar el resultado.

Esas palabras lograron alcanzar su frío corazón.

—Lo haré —afirmó con decisión, y sacó la dichosa Poké Ball espacial.

Ash sonrió y tomó de nuevo el timón —¡Es hora de pagarte con la misma moneda, Buzzwole! ¡Garchomp usa Llamarada!

El dragón con apariencia de tiburón lanzó un potente kanji de fuego, pero la Ultra Bestia se movió para esquivarlo a tiempo. Sin embargo, éste se dio cuenta tarde cuando vio al "ratón" eléctrico saltar sobre su pequeña cabeza.

—¡Pikachu usa Atactrueno!

Hubo un fuerte resplandor en el cielo, todo el cuerpo de Buzzwole fue cubierto completamente por una fuerte onda eléctrica que parecía un faro para guiar barcos desorientados en una densa niebla.

Luego Pikachu dio un salto largo para caer en los brazos de su entrenador.

—¡Hazlo Lillie!

La Ranger rosa apretó el botón de la esfera hasta agrandarla.

—¡No te rindas hasta el final! —continúo animándola, y entonces ella lo lanzó.

Su lanzamiento fue tan directo, tan preciso, y apuesto que todos ustedes se la creyeron, porque la realidad era muy distinta. Una vez que Lillie lanzó la pokébola, tan sólo tuvo un impulso de diez centímetros, para luego caer en picada hacia abajo debido a la ley de la gravedad.

Ash, Pikachu y Garchomp hicieron una mueca de impacto.

—¡En serio eres tan mala! —su emoción cambio a indignación.

Lillie, enojada por el regaño, agarró las mejillas del Ranger azul hasta estirarlos.

—¡Te lo dije, idiota! Soy mala lanzando bolas. Además, ¿qué rayos fue esa frase de antes? Por culpa de eso me distraje en lanzarlo bien.

—Yo sólo lo dije para darte fuerte inspiración, pero ahora me doy cuenta que eso no funciona con otras personas que no sea _ella_ —el chico decidió no nombrarla por el contrato con los productores del anime—. Mallow, Lana, como las extraño.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —en un acto improvisado, chocó por accidente el equipo que se usaba para guardar objetos, haciendo que una extraña sustancia se esparciera en toda el lugar.

—¡Noooo! ¡Mi delicioso jugo de bayas! —gritó el Ranger azul con pánico.

En el momento que Garchomp sintió el líquido correr por su espalda, éste comenzó a debilitarse hasta perder el conocimiento y caer a una velocidad extrema.

—¡¿Pero qué ocurrió?! —exclamó con horror la chica, quien se sostenía del cuello del entrenador.

—Parece ser... que a Garchomp le debió caer... un poco de hielo... cuando tiraste mi bebida —le respondió como pudo, agarrando a Pikachu con su mano derecha.

Lillie estuvo molesta, no, furiosa. ¿A quién se le podría ocurrir llevar una bebida helada en un Pokémon que sufría 4x el hielo?

—¡Ash eres un Ultra-idiotaaaaaaa!

Buzzwole, tras recuperarse del ataque eléctrico, no pudo ocultar su asombro cuando vio a los dos humanos que caían hacia una muerte segura.

—No era lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecho.

Los dos Rangers estuvieron a pocos minutos de estrellarse contra el suelo, sin posibilidad alguna de sobrevivir a su cruel destino. ¿O acaso habría una salvación milagrosa gracias a la magia Pokémon?

Justo en el momento para la caída, ocurrió algo inexplicable y misterioso.

Ash y Lillie quedaron impresionados tras ver a un Pokémon muy conocido.

—¡Charizard! —exclamaron al unísono.

El Pokémon no dragón había sostenido el cuerpo de Garchomp y lo dejó recostado en el suelo. Ambos Rangers junto con Pikachu bajaron y se le acercaron.

—¿Se encuentran bien, par de tortolitos? —habló el dueño del Pokémon, que también había bajado para verlos—. Uffs... Menos mal que llegue a tiempo, si no hubieran sido Exeggcute estrellado.

—¡Kiawe, estás vivo! ¿Pero cómo? —Ash estuvo emocionado como intrigado.

—Ah... Es una larga historia, pero ahora tenemos un trabajo que hacer —el moreno señalo el cielo—. Buzzwole no tardará en llegar hasta acá. Debemos capturarlo cuanto antes, o sino el capítulo se alargará mucho.

El Ranger azul asintió —¡Es verdad! Llegó la hora de que los Alola Rangers entren en acción, pero antes...

Ash le hizo una señal a Pikachu, éste entendió su orden y sin perder tiempo lanzó un fuerte ataque eléctrico entre los arbustos, haciendo que sus cobardes compañeros salieran de su escondite junto con sus cuerpos totalmente rostizados.

—Hasta que por fin salen, _amigos_.

El grupo, temeroso, vio las caras amenazantes de Ash, Lillie y Pikachu.

—¡Chicos! Me alegra que estén bien, realmente estaba preocupada por ustedes dos —Mallow hizo una mueca de arrepentimiento.

—En mi caso, yo estaba planeando nuestra próxima estrategia —secundo Sophocles, rascándose nervioso su mejilla.

—Esto... Yo... —Lana miró por todos lados, no se le ocurría una buena excusa—. ¡Ah! Yo estaba encontrando a Kyogre, pero creo que se me escapó.

— _"Era mejor que te mantuvieras en silencio, Lana"_ —pensó Lillie por su pésima mentira.

—A mí se me había agotado la batería, pero gracias a Pikachu, ahora estoy de nuevo recargado-roto —la RotomDex puso un emoticón de cara sonriente.

Ash echó un corto suspiro. No obstante, repentinamente, comenzó a sonar en su muñequera izquierda. Lo encendió, y en ella, apareció la sub-directora de la fundación Aether.

—¡Oh, señorita Wicke! ¿Qué Ultra-sucede?

— _Ranger azul. ¿Cómo se encuentra su situación actualmente?_

—Pues... todavía no hemos capturado a la Ultra Bestia, pero todos estamos bien.

La mayoría no estuvo de acuerdo con esa afirmación de su líder, en especial el Ranger rojo.

— _Hum... Ya veo. Parece ser que las cosas se están complicando para ustedes._

—Señorita Wicke. ¿Dónde se encuentra mi madre? —habló esta vez Lillie.

— _Ahora mismo la presidenta está teniendo una importante reunión, Ranger rosa._

La rubia sólo infló sus mejillas. De nuevo su madre se olvidaba de ella.

—¿Y dónde está la profesora Burnet? —preguntó Mallow.

— _Ella y el profesor Kukui se encuentran en la zona donde se abrió el Ultra Agujero para sellarlo permanentemente._

 **"En otra zona"**

—¡Vamos Kukui! Tenemos que cerrarlo antes que otra Ultra Bestia escape por ahí —le reclamo la mujer de cabellera blanca.

El profesor de la séptima región se encontró tecleando una extraña máquina.

—Mi querida y linda esposa, Burnet. Recuerda que soy un profesor, no un científico —informo con una gota en la cabeza. Pero, sorpresivamente, sintió los brazos de su amada sobre su cuello.

—Oh, no te quejes tanto. Si terminamos pronto esto, podemos aprovechar que Ash y sus Pokémon no se encuentran en la casa para seguir con nuestra pequeña clase privada —dijo con voz sensual y tentadora, eso ánimo mucho a su esposo de las gafas.

—Entonces prepárate, mi chiquita. Porque hoy estudiaremos clases de anatomía, y esta vez no habrá hora de descanso.

Y ambos se dieron un dulce y largo beso que, lamentablemente, fue censurado en este capítulo por cortesía del mismo anime.

 **"Regresando con los Alola Rangers"**

Ash por algún motivo sintió un incómodo malestar, sus demás colegas estuvieron levemente sonrojados por imaginarse lo que ocurría con la joven pareja.

¿Dónde quedó la infancia de éste grupo temporal?

— _¡Alola Rangers! No se rindan todavía. Estoy segura que encontrarán una manera de derrotar a UB-O2 Expansión._

—¿El qué?

— _Me refiero a Buzzwole. En fin, ¡cambio y corto!_

Una vez que se finalizó la llamada. Ash miró a su regordete amigo.

—Bien, Sophocles, dinos tu plan.

—¿Qué plan?

—Pikachu, puedes preparar tu Atactrueno —le ordeno con una sonrisa, el Pokémon también sonrió mientras sus mejillas rojas desprendían un poco de electricidad.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí, sí, sí! El plan para capturarlo, gracias por recordármelo, líder —rápidamente activó su computadora virtual—. Como verán ustedes, Buzzwole es técnicamente indestructible y lo peor es que su cuerpo es tan duro como el diamante mismo.

—O sea, es imposible derrotarlo con ataques físicos —fue la opinión de Lillie.

—¡Exacto! Pero ahí viene el propósito de mi plan —dio una sonrisa llena de confianza—. Buzzwole tiene un duro caparazón como defensa, pero no quiere decir que sea invencible, todo lo contrario, eso sólo significa que puede ser penetrado con ataques de categoría especial.

—Ahora entiendo por qué los ataques eléctricos de Pikachu le hacían mucho daño, e incluso esquivó muy apresurado el Llamarada de Garchomp —Ash unió los cabos sueltos a este misterio, asombrando al grupo—. Y bien. ¿Cuál es la estrategia de tu plan?

Sophocles echó un pequeña carcajada —Me alegra que lo digas, ya que para que este plan funcione necesito de cuatros cosas importantes.

—Y eso es... —dijo Lana con sumo interés.

—Exactamente necesito: un capturador, un equipo de apoyo, el atacante, y por último la carnada —los enumeró con sus dedos.

A Ash le pareció un excelente plan digno de su amigo, el inventor de Alola.

—Todo bien mientras que Lillie no sea la capturadora.

—¡Te escuche, idiota!

La Ranger verde sintió algo de inquietud —Chicos, no creen que el problema será elegir quién tomé cada papel en este loco plan.

—No te preocupes por eso, Mallow. Ya tengo los papeles de cada uno —el Ranger naranja hizo click y enseguida apareció los nombres de ellos junto con sus respectivas funciones.

—¡En serio estabas haciendo un plan! —la morena abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

Los Rangers se pusieron a ver por la pantalla y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan, exceptuando a uno a quien le había tocado el papel de la carnada.

 **"Cinco minutos después"**

Buzzwole logró aterrizar a tierra firme y dirigió su vista en toda la zona, buscando impaciente a los dos humanos que debieron morir por la caída.

—¡O-oye, tonta Ultra Bestia!

El bicho colorado enfocó sus ojos azabaches en aquella voz, chillona y temblorosa.

—Veo que sigues convida, hembra del mocoso.

La Ranger rosa se encontraba sola en el área, intentando aguantar las ganas de escapar y mandar el plan al mismo Giratina.

—¿Dónde está el mocoso y su estúpida rata? —preguntó de forma amenazante, haciendo retroceder un poco a la muchacha—. Si me lo dices te perdonaré la vida.

—¡N-nunca te lo diré! Y-yo jamás traicionaré a mi... a mi amado. _"Maldito seas, Sophocles. Incluso me hizo un diálogo para hacerlo sonar real" —_ pensó con los ojos llorosos—. N-no me importa si... si muero, porque al menos sé que mi sacrificio hará que él este a salvo de ti.

—¡Increíble! Lillie se merece un Oscar por ser una buena actriz-roto —mencionó la RotomDex, admirado, mientras grababa toda la escena para su cuenta del PokéTube.

Buzzwole no creía las agallas que tenía esa humana por proteger a su ser querido, ahora sabía que era igual de extremista que el chico de la gorra.

—¡En serio me enferma las emociones humanas, son igual de anticuadas que el de los mugrosos Pokémon!

—T-tal vez sea porque no conoces el significado del amor. ¡Huy, perdóname! Me olvide que todas las Ultra Bestias no tienen un género en específico —y echó una gran carcajada que, aunque sonara como una burla, realmente era un llanto.

Sin decir nada, Buzzwole se lanzó al ataque a una velocidad impresionante, nunca perdonaría a esa irrespetuosa humana por su osadía. Ya que en fondo sabía de eso, puesto que tenía que cumplir con su misión para su adorada reina, no, mejor dicho su diosa.

—¡Muere, humana! —apretó su enorme mano haciéndolo un puño.

Lillie no pudo aguantar más la situación y se desmayó en el acto. Cuando la Ultra Bestia iba a impactarle con su devastador puño, sucedió un hecho histórico que podría superar a todas las temporadas conocidas por ustedes.

—¡Al ataque, chicos! —gritó Ash.

Los Rangers naranja, verde y celeste junto a sus Pokémon salieron de la copa de un árbol y comenzaron a lanzarle a diestra y siniestra sus mejores movimientos. Buzzwole fue cubierto por el humo que se generó, pero sin sufrir grandes daños.

—¡Oh, rayos! Creo que eso no funciono —murmuró Mallow con nerviosismo.

Sophocles tocó su mentón —Bueno, parece que sólo le hará un gran daño los ataques eficaces.

—¡Y lo dices ahora!

—Como era de esperarse de la Ultra Bestia con buenos músculos y poses muy geniales —mencionó Lana, impresionada por su resistencia.

—¡No es momento para halagarlo! —regaño la morena.

Cuando el humo se dispersó, Buzzwole se encontraba con los brazos cruzados.

—Parece que al fin van a luchar, humanos de relleno —cuando bajó su vista no pudo encontrar el cuerpo de la rubia—. ¿A dónde se metió esa chiquilla?

En ese momento el bicho pudo observar una silueta arriba del cielo. Eran Ash, Pikachu y Lillie, quienes se encontraban montados de nuevo en Garchomp, gracias a un Máx. Revivir, que logró recuperar la conciencia junto a su vitalidad.

—¡Prepárate para los problemas, Buzzwole! —habló el oriundo de Kanto.

—¡Y más vale que temas! —secundo la rubia de ojos esmeraldas.

—¡En el nombre del honor y la justicia...!

—¡...que los Alola Rangers te impondrán!

—¡Piiiiika! ¡Gaaaaar! (¡Ultra-así es!)

Todos los presentes estuvieron asombrados por ese lema tan cool y original.

—Esos chicos... —murmuró la Ultra Bestia—. Han comenzado a irritarme mucho.

—¡Esperen un momento! ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —Mallow estuvo desorientada por lo que acaba de pasar.

—Todo esto fue parte de mi plan —respondió el Ranger naranja con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Lana dio un suspiro —Sólo espero que el equipo Rocket no nos demande por derechos del autor.

Ash estuvo preparado para cumplir con su parte. ¡Sí! Era el momento de actuar como el protagonista de esta historia.

—¡Hazlo ahora, Kiawe!

El Ranger rojo apareció entre los arbustos junto a su inseparable Turtonator.

—Llegó la hora de la venganza, Buzzwole. ¡Nadie arruina mi elegante y hermosa apariencia! —hizo tronar sus dedos para luego revelar su Aro-Z—. ¡Vamos Turtonator! ¡Hagamos la Explosión Cataclismica!

El moreno hizo una extraña danza para activar el poder escondido de su Pokémon, y entonces la energía Z cubrió todo su cuerpo. El Pokémon dragón-fuego aspiró una gran cantidad de aire y de un potente soplido lanzó un Katon: Gran bola de fuego.

—Se ve que no aprende ese humano shiny. Ahora que estoy en tierra puedo esquivarlo sin ningún... ¿Qué rayos? —Buzzwole no pudo mover sus cuatros patas debido a una extraña sustancia pegajosa que le impedía moverse.

Sophocles comenzó a reírse —Parece ser que no eres tan fuerte como dices, ya que lo que estás pisando es una red viscosa hecha por Charjabug. Y desde luego que eso también era parte de mi plan.

—¡Ya deja de imitar a Aizen! —reclamó la morena.

El devastador ataque de fuego logró alcanzarlo y creó un gran impacto que destruyo parte del bosque. No cabe duda que los movimientos Z eran muy poderosos que las anticuadas y ya pasadas de moda, Megaevolución.

Buzzwole cayó al suelo debilitado, pero aún mantenía su conciencia intacta.

—No puede ser... ¿Cómo pude perder ante esos débiles humanos?

—Eso es porque no somos humanos comunes y corrientes. ¡Nosotros somos entrenadores Pokémon! ¡Recuérdalo muy bien! —declaró el Ranger rojo con orgullo y superioridad—. Ash es todo tuyo.

—Entendido. ¡Ve, Beast Ball!

La pokébola impactó en el cuerpo de la Ultra Bestia, capturándolo, luego de unos minutos algo incómodos para el grupo, éste dio el aviso de que la captura fue un éxito.

—¡Lo Ultra-hicimos! —celebraron todos con gran entusiasmo.

De pronto comenzó a sonar en la muñequera izquierda de Ash, y éste lo encendió, apareciendo su querida jefecita.

— _¡Alola, Alola Rangers! ¿Cómo les fue con su misión?_

—Hemos logrado atrapar a Buzzwole, señora Lusamine —le informo con una gran sonrisa.

— _Ah... Lo hicieron... Espéreme un ratito..._

En eso la llamada se puso en pausa, extrañando al grupo.

 **"En la fundación Aether"**

—Presidenta. Ya todo el personal está listo para capturar a Buzzwole —dijo la mujer de cabello violeta, mientras a su lado estaba un batallón de trabajadores con uniformes militares.

—Cancela la misión, mi estimada Wicke. Los chicos lograron capturarlo.

—¿En serio? —la mujer no podía creerse.

—¡Sí! Nunca me equivoque en elegirlos para esta importante misión, y tú preocupándote en vano.

—Pues, yo creí que...

—Ahora no hay tiempo para hablar. Debo regresar enseguida con ellos.

 **"Regresando con los Alola Rangers"**

— _Lamento la pequeña demora. Tuvimos algunos problemas con la comunicación. ¡Je, je, je!_

—Ya veo —dijo Ash.

— _¡Bien! Ahora que lograron con su misión, es hora que regresen al cuartel general. Ahí les informaré todo lo que deben hacer con la Ultra Bestia._

—¡Ultra-entendido!

Y la llamada se cortó en ese instante.

Los chicos empezaron a relajarse y se pusieron a mirar el cielo azul.

—Creo que puede ser divertido luchar con otras Ultra Bestias —comentó Kiawe.

Sophocles movió la cabeza —Te apoyo. Es mucho mejor que aguantar las idioteces de Ash junto a los planes "malévolos" del equipo Rocket.

—Y no olviden lo mejor —Lana sonrió cómplice al igual que sus amigos.

—¡No tuvimos clases! —exclamaron al unísono.

Hoy había sido un día muy agitado para nuestros queridos Ultra Guar... digo Alola Rangers. ¿Qué sorpresas les depara en el futuro? ¿Acaso volverán a la acción muy pronto? ¿Y por qué sigo escribiendo sabiendo que lo estoy alargando más de la cuenta?

Lo único que sabemos es que ellos seguirán luchando para proteger la paz de Alola junto con sus compañeros Pokémon. ¡Mucha suerte, Alola Rangers!

 **"Al día siguiente"**

Los chicos volvieron a sus típicas vidas como estudiantes, mientras el profesor Kukui aparecía en la puerta del salón con una boba sonrisa.

—¡Alola, chicos!

—¡Alola, profesor Kukui!

En eso Kukui sacó un control un remoto y lo apretó, en ella, apareció una pantalla plasma que salía por arriba de la pizarra.

—¿Qué haremos hoy día, profesor? —preguntó Lillie con incertidumbre.

—Hoy tomaremos un pequeño receso para mostrarles. ¡Esto! —el hombre apretó otro botón, haciendo que la pantalla se encendiera.

En la televisión apareció un informe sobre el misterio detrás de las guarderías Pokémon, y como en ella se producía los famosos huevos Pokémon.

Los chicos abrieron los ojos en grande.

—¡Huy! Canal equivocado. Todavía son muy jóvenes para saber de eso —rió nervioso, cambiando de canal con el mismo control.

Luego de esa incómoda situación, la pantalla ahora mostró un noticiero muy famoso en la región, donde en los titulares salía: ¡El nacimiento de los héroes protectores de Alola!

 **¡Alola, ciudadanos de Melemele! Si están viendo esto, es seguro que fueron testigos del misterioso ataque protagonizado ayer por un extraño ser de apariencia robusta y de un color rojizo intenso. Según las propias palabras de la oficial Jenny; menciona que era un extraterrestre con una fuerza anormal, y lo sorprendente es que las fuerzas policiales no pudieron frenarlo. ¡Toda una completa locura! Pero ante el peligro que generaba este ser de otro mundo, aparecieron ellos, ¡los Alola Rangers!**

Los chicos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. En la televisión aparecía todo lo que hicieron en su batalla contra Buzzwole; desde su encuentro hasta su captura.

 **Estos héroes salidos de un manga shonen, lograron ponerle los pies en alto a ese monstruo que ellos mismos llamaban "Buzzwole". Pero, lo increíble de todo esto, no sólo fue la derrota de este ser, sino también el apoyo mutuo que se tenía todo el grupo, en especial el Ranger azul y la Ranger rosa.**

En ese instante aparecieron varias escenas protagonizadas por Ash y Lillie, incluso hasta su batalla en el cielo.

—No... —dijo Lillie, shockeada.

—¿No, qué? —preguntó Ash, intrigado.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Quién ha grabado todo esto? —en eso vio a la Pokédex parlante.

—A mí no me mires. Yo sólo grabe tu escena como actriz. ¡Lo juro-roto! —le explico, muy asustado.

 **Sin duda alguna, estos héroes trajeron la tranquilidad de sus habitantes y la de todos los Pokémon. Pero antes de finalizar con el informe. Déjeme agradecer en grande al responsable que nos trajo este grandioso vídeo que hace poco pudimos ver.**

 **¡Alola, mi querido público!**

—¡Es Laki-roto!

El famoso actor se hizo presente junto con sus encargados de producción.

 **Estoy agradecido con todos ustedes. En verdad mi grupo se esforzó mucho en conseguir todas estas escenas, aunque sin audio por la repentina situación. Debo felicitar en grande a esos seis jovencitos por su gran trabajo y valentía.**

 **¿Usted por casualidad conocer la identidad de estos seis jovencitos?**

 **¡Por supuesto! Los Alola Rangers... ¡son ustedes!**

Los chicos se asombraron y vieron hacia todos lados, buscando a alguien sospechoso.

 **¡Ja, ja, ja! Estoy seguro que ellos deben estar viendo ahora mismo este noticiero, por eso hice mi clásica pose en la serie que actualmente estoy trabajando. ¡No se lo pierdan, gente, porque venimos con nueva temporada!**

 **Este ha sido el informe especial de este día. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

Cuando la televisión se apagó, los chicos estuvieron callados e inmóviles.

—Chicos. En verdad siento que ahora su trabajo pueda ser una gran carga para ustedes, pero no tienen que preocuparse porque todos nosotros los apoyare...

—¡Somos famosos! —gritaron los chicos con euforia, asombrando a su profesor.

—Creo que me preocupe demasiado —rascó un poco su cabeza, entonces decidió que era hora de comenzar con su entretenida clase.

— _ **Omake—**_

Había llegado la hora del recreo y los chicos se dispusieron a almorzar junto a sus Pokémon.

—No puedo creer que ahora seamos famosos —dijo Mallow, toda ilusionada.

—Me pregunto si tendré fans —mencionó Lana con curiosidad.

Kiawe tocó su hombro —Seguramente serán un montón de gente mayor que tú.

—Sí. Mejor será que me aleje de ti por si acaso.

—¡No soy un lolicon! —se quejó indignado.

—¡Oigan, amigos! Vean esto —llamó Sophocles.

Los chicos se acercaron curiosos hasta su amigo de la playera con el logo de una Game Boy, quien estaba viendo una página en su computadora.

—Parece que alguien ha creado un fanart con Ash y Lillie.

Cuando les enseño el dibujo, el grupo quedó asombrado por la curiosa comparación de una serie conocida. Ash no comprendió mucho, pero Lillie tuvo una mirada perpleja.

—Ya ven. Sabía que los trajes eran una clara referencia al famoso juego de Mega Man, que ahora lanza su onceava entrega a finales de este año.

—¡No hagas publicidad en este fanfic! —fue el grito de Mallow.

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

¡Por fin se acabó la primera misión de los Alola Rangers! Pero eso no quiere decir que la historia se acabada, todo lo contrario, el desmadre apenas comienza. Me siento tranquilo que mi amiga haya acabado el capítulo, que, de cierta forma, se le dificulto debido a sus estudios en la universidad, pero aquí tienen el capítulo que debió ser en el anime.

Bueno, todavía no sé sabe cuándo ella podrá continuar con el siguiente capítulo, ya que se le vino algunos trabajos grupales. Por ese motivo he decidido ayudarla con algunas cosas en su loca historia. Tenga por seguro que les encantará.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


	6. ¡Una batalla ardiente entre felinos! (1)

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 05: ¡Una batalla ardiente entre felinos! ¿Acaso el enmascarado Royale es en realidad el padre desaparecido de Ash? (Parte 1)**_

Había pasado una semana desde que los Alola Rangers se enfrentaron a la primera Ultra Bestia, Buzzwole. Lusamine se percató que al grupo le faltaba mayor rendimiento físico y mental para las siguientes misiones, investigando un método muy eficaz para solucionar ese pequeño defecto en los muchachos.

—¡Muy bien, chicos! ¡Den otra vuelta más por toda la escuela!

A Wicke se le fue asignada esa importante labor, mientras el grupo se encontraba corriendo usando buzos deportivos del mismo color que sus trajes. Por algún motivo, el grupo se sintió muy desconcertado por la falta de su presunto líder, quien no apareció para compartir su injusto sufrimiento.

—Señorita Wicke. ¿Sabe dónde está Ash? —preguntó Lillie, jadeando por el cansancio, esto no era el tipo de cosas que haría alguien de su clase.

—Ash me acaba de informar que no puede asistir por un asunto importante —luego sopló un pequeño silbato—. Luego de terminar de correr harán cincuentas planchas, pero para Sophocles serán cien.

—¡Oh, Arceus! ¡Ten piedad de mí! —exclamó el inventor entre lágrimas o tal vez era sudor.

En ese mismo instante el grupo se hizo dos preguntas al respecto: ¿Qué clase de asunto importante tendría su compañero para no venir a los ejercicios? ¿Y por qué extrañamente el profesor Kukui no dio sus clases aburridas en un viernes?

Pero lo más inquietante fue que su amigo regordete creyera en el Dios Pokémon, aquel ser que creó su maravilloso y hermoso mundo. ¿Y dónde quedó su creencia por el Fósil Hélix?

Esa misma tarde, todo el grupo hizo el duro entrenamiento hasta llegar a la anochecer.

 **"En la casa del profesor Kukui"**

—¡Qué bien! ¡Ya va a comenzar el programa!

Ash junto con todos sus Pokémon se hallaba sentado en el sofá, viendo muy entretenidos la televisión (también conocido como la caja tonta), que daba comienzo a las fabulosas batallas Royale. Una nueva temática de combates Pokémon hechas exclusivamente en la región de Alola, que consiste en la lucha libre de cuatro Pokémon al mismo tiempo hasta que solo uno quede de pie. Una tradición que llevaba muchas generaciones.

—¿Batalla Royale? —se preguntó el entrenador. ¿Acaso no oyó la explicación que hice?

Afortunadamente, la RotomDex se encargó de explicarle todo. Pobre, todavía sigue con su papel de informante para el despistado chico de Kanto.

El presentador comenzó haciendo la presentación de todos los combatientes, siendo Incineroar el favorito de todo el público que venía acompañado por su entrenador, el desconocido Rey Misterio, digo, el enmascarado Royale.

Y una vez que sonó la campana para iniciar con la batalla.

Los tres entrenadores mandaron a sus Pokémon a atacar al pobre tigre Toño, lanzándoles sus ataques a diestra y siniestra, pareciéndose a un niño japonés que sólo usa Pokémon legendarios para un combate por vía online. No obstante, Incineroar se encontró ileso y mostrando una sonrisa llena de superioridad, incomodando y aterrando a sus oponentes por su grandiosa e ilógica resistencia.

En eso el enmascarado Royale decidió ponerle fin a la batalla, revelando su Aro-Z y activando el poder único de su Pokémon inicial. Primero porque estuvo aburrido de que sus adversarios no entretuvieran lo suficiente a su querido compañero, y segundo porque extrañamente tenía que revisar las notas de los exámenes semanales de unos alumnos.

 **¡Boom!**

La campana volvió a sonar para dar por finalizado la batalla, ganando otra vez Incineroar, logrando así, obtener su vigésima victoria consecutiva. Los aplausos del público se dieron al instante junto con los gritos, mientras entrenador y Pokémon hacían su clásica pose.

Litten puso una expresión de impresión y envidia, esto luego de ver el gran poder de su última evolución. Ash se dio cuenta de ello, recordándole mucho a su querido y viejo amigo Charizard. Inexplicablemente, Pikachu sintió un gran dolor en su pequeño corazón.

—¡Ya llegué! —dijo Burnet, entrando a la sala.

—¡Bienvenida!

—Ash, ¿qué haces aquí? No tenías un entrenamiento con los demás.

—Sobre eso... Pues le pedí permiso a la señorita Wicke —explicó, sin despegar sus ojos del televisor—. Además, como soy un entrenador experimentado que llego a sub-campeón en la liga Kalos, no necesito entrenamiento para luchar con las Ultra Bestias.

—Ya veo. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Kukui?

—Ah, el profesor Kukui me dijo que estaría ocupado en una investigación secreta en la isla vecina, y que regresaría el sábado por la noche.

De pronto la voz del enmascarado Royale se escuchó en toda el área, debido a que el entrenador había aumentado el volumen para sentir la emoción de la batalla.

 **¡A todos los entrenadores frente al televisor! ¡Mañana, se les dará una oportunidad especial para desafiarme a mí y a Incineroar!**

Tras escuchar esa genial noticia, Ash no pudo contener su emoción e inmediatamente se había decidido en ir a aceptar ese desafío. Aunque para muchos de nosotros sería una total masacre, incluso rezando que ese misterioso personaje no aparezca en la futura Liga Alola, eso añadiendo al hermano emo de su amiga tsundere y millonaria. Y si se preguntan por Kiawe, éste no resultará un gran obstáculo para el entrenador, pero tal vez Hau podría tener la oportunidad de humillarlo como sucedió en el capítulo de la anterior semana... ¡Huy, creo que me salte en nombrarlo tan pronto!

—¡Vamos a intentarlo! —dio un leve gritillo junto con todos sus Pokémon.

Burnet supo por instinto maternal que nada bueno saldría de ello. Conocía de antemano todas las grandes hazañas del enmascarado Royale cuando apenas debutó en el Domo Royal, no por algo era su primera fan, además que secretamente fue su gran amor platónico.

—Te deseo mucha suerte —fue lo único que pudo decirle para no romper su ilusión.

El muchacho enseguida se dirigió al teléfono más cercano.

—Será mejor que le avise a la pandilla sobre nuestra próxima aventura.

* * *

Un nuevo día dio comienzo de forma rápida y sencilla para todos los habitantes de la tropical región, siendo un método muy usado para saltarse las cosas sin importancia alguna en la trama de la historia. Un clásico de los animes. Pero lo que ocurriría a continuación nadie se lo hubiera esperado, incluso para los propios lectores.

 _6:00 a.m._

El grupo Aloliano había llegado a la avenida Royal muy temprano, estando en la entrada principal del estadio, pero notaron que su amigo del Pikachu todavía no llegaba. Por lo tanto se quedaron esperándolo en las escaleras.

 _7:00 a.m_

El entrenador no venía aún. Los chicos decidieron comer malasadas junto con leche Mu-mu luego de no haber desayunado por madrugar muy temprano.

 _8:00 a.m._

Sin rastro del chico de Kanto. Entonces los chicos decidieron jugar a las Poké Preguntas porque estás no fueron tan populares en este fanfic; siendo Lillie la más obvia de averiguar, y Lana la de descubrir sus mentiras.

 _9:00 a.m._

Ni una sola noticia del elegido por los legendarios. En eso tuvieron un duelo de rap con unos integrantes del equipo Skull, saliendo ganadores Kiawe y Mallow.

 _10:00 a.m._

—¡Alola, chicos!

—¡Llegas muy tarde!

El muchacho dio una ligera sonrisa nerviosa, viendo las miradas asesinas de sus amigos. Sabiendo del peligro, en especial con Lillie, estuvo preparado para explicar su tardanza.

—Lamento mucho la demora, es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida.

—¡Deja de copiar frases de otros personajes! —gritaron al unísono.

Una vez que entraron al estadio para ingresar al dichoso evento. De nuevo ocurrió otra gran sorpresa para el grupo.

—¡¿Cómo que la batalla de el enmascarado Royale es en el mediodía?!

—No lo sabían. Ayer el mismo enmascarado Royale dio la información de la batalla junto con la hora exacta —explicó una amable señorita, encargada de la recepción.

En eso todos vieron a Ash, quien tenía la mirada desconcertada.

—¿En serio? Vaya, eso no lo sabía —enseguida sintió a Lillie sosteniendo con fuerza de su playera. Su rostro lució pálido y nervioso—. Estoy frito, ¿cierto?

—En efecto —pero luego lo soltó, llamando la atención de todos—. Pero te perdono por haberme salvado de Buzzwole cuando me desmaye.

Ash mostró asombro —Vaya. No sabía que estabas desmayada, incluso pensé que seguías actuando —le dedicó una sonrisa marca Ketchum—. Pero me alegro mucho que no te haya pasado nada malo. Después de todo, ¡eres mi hembra!

El rostro de Lillie enrojeció por completo mientras sus amigos se aguantaban las ganas de reírse por las ocurrencias del entrenador. La gente que pasaba a su alrededor hacían comentarios respecto a lo ocurrido, otros se reían, y las madres se encargaron de tapar las orejas de sus hijos.

—Bueno, bueno, vamos a calmarnos —Mallow intentó tranquilizar el ambiente, observando como su amiga rubia quería ahocar a Ash por su broma—. Aprovechando que nos falta dos horas para que comience la batalla de el enmascarado Royale. ¿Por qué no hacemos un poco de turismo?

—Me parece una genial idea —dijo Lana, ocultando una risita sombría—. Incluso puedo aprovechar en cómo mejorar el Aureliashipping, ahora que tiene un poco de sentido.

—Te apoyo en eso —añadió Sophocles—. Si fuera en el anime sería otra cosa en particular, en serio muy particular.

—Por eso el fandom prefiere más los fanfics románticos que la propia historia original —Kiawe apretó de repente su mano con furia—. Aunque detesto que la mayoría de escritores sólo ponga harem o traición en nuestro desafortunado amigo. ¡Incluso los muy infelices lo emparejan con una dulce loli rubia proveniente de Kalos!

—Más que indignado, te veo envidioso —respondió Lana con cierto asco, ocasionando que el moreno agachada la cabeza acompañado de un aura depresiva.

—¡Oigan! No se salgan del tema principal —fue la queja de Mallow.

Luego de unos cuantos regaños de parte de la morena. El grupo decidió hacer caso a su idea, pero con la condición de regresar a la hora solicitada. Partiendo por rumbos diferentes de toda la avenida hasta volver a reencontrarse, parecía una clara referencia a Naruto u One Piece, sólo con la diferencia de que nadie iba a tener un cambio drástico en su personalidad o apariencia física. ¡¿Por qué Pokémon tuvo que ser un Kodomo?!

* * *

Durante ese lapso de tiempo que el grupo partió, Ash estuvo teniendo entretenidos y ardientes combates Pokémon con diferentes entrenadores que se encontraba de casualidad por el camino. Realmente fue afortunado en encontrarlos, puesto que no supo en qué distraerse para pasar el tiempo hasta que iniciara dicho evento. Lo único que le extraño demasiado fue verlos con un signo de exclamación justo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

—¡Pikachu usa Actatrueno!

El roedor enseguida lanzó un potente rayo a su oponente, quien resultó ser un Rattata forma Alola, que logró esquivar y luego hizo brillar sus dientes delanteros. El roedor también esquivó el ataque, dejando un espacio libre entre ambos.

Ash enseguida aprovecho esa oportunidad para contraatacar.

—¡Ataca con Cola de Hierro!

Pikachu, haciendo endurecer su cola en forma de rayo, azotó con fuerza en la cabeza del ratón mexicano, dejándole muy aturdido por el golpe. Repitió el mismo movimiento hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

El muchacho guardó a su debilitado Pokémon dentro de su pokébola, luego se acercó a Ash, quien celebraba su victoria junto a Pikachu.

—Ha sido un gran combate.

—Lo mismo digo. Tu Rattata era muy fuerte y hábil.

—Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos en otra ocasión, Ash Ketchum.

—Lo mismo digo, joven Chano.

Luego de aquella inesperada y legendaria batalla, Ash miró a través de un poste la hora que apuntaba veinte minutos para llegar al mediodía, fue entonces que apresuró el paso junto a su fiel Pokémon. Estando ya cerca al estadio, sus ojos cafés pudieron localizar la silueta de Mallow, quien le hacía señales con las manos mientras a su lado se encontraba Kiawe, RotomDex, Lana y Sophocles.

—Hasta que por fin llegas, Ash —dijo Mallow en un tono de reproche, acto que el entrenador sonrió con nerviosismo.

—¿Eh? —Ash miró a sus amigos y se dio cuenta de la ausencia de alguien en particular—. ¿Y dónde está Lillie?

En eso pudo notar como el silencio de sus dos amigas a la vez que sus otros dos compañeros se pusieran a silbar a la par. Eso le dio mala espina. A lo cual pasó a observar a la RotomDex que se puso muy nervioso, pareciendo que le daría una sobrecarga en cualquier momento.

—Rotom, no te deje al cuidado de Lillie.

—Sí. Lo malo es que cuando empezamos el recorrido la perdí de vista por unos segundos y tuve que buscarla por todos lados sin éxito alguno.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero si falta quince minutos para que comience —enseguida colocó su gorra hacia atrás al puro estilo que su versión de Kanto—. Es momento de actuar. ¡Vamos, Pikachu!

Tanto entrenador como Pokémon se pusieron en marchar, dejando un gran rastro de polvo en su camino, pero luego de unos diez segundos estos volvieron a la misma zona.

—Por cierto... ¿Alguien sabe por dónde se fue?

Todos lo vieron con una gota en la cabeza, en cambio Pikachu solo se rascó su mejilla.

—Si busca a tu hembra, creo que había dicho algo sobre ver su futuro. Supongo que se habrá dirigido al norte, justo donde hay tiendas ambulantes que predicen tu fortuna o tu destino —le informó Lana con suma inocencia.

Ash le agradeció por su gran ayuda, yéndose de prisa con Pikachu al lugar indicado por la peliazul. Cuando desaparecieron del lugar, Mallow se acercó y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Auchs! ¿Y eso por qué fue?

—No debiste confundir a Ash con lo de llama a Lillie "su hembra" —mencionó con un ligero rubor—. Podría haber malos entendidos, en especial con la gente que los shippea.

—Pero no debes preocuparte por eso, Mallow —le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarla—. Ash es tan denso que ni siquiera se daría cuenta de lo que ocurre, incluso si me encontrará junto a él desnuda en las aguas termales por un simple error del anime.

La morena no pudo controlar su vergüenza por las palabras tan indecentes de su amiga, mientras Kiawe controlaba sus impulsos loliconeros de imaginar tal escena majestuosa.

—Por qué siento que me has dado spoiler —exclamó Mallow con un rostro inquietante.

* * *

En una zona apartada de los grandes establecimientos se encontraba una pequeña carpa, en su interior, Lillie junto a Níveo veían atentas a una señora muy anciana que movía sus manos de un lado a otro sobre una bola de cristal.

—Hum... Veo... Sí, lo veo claramente... Puedo mirar...

֫—Podría por favor dejar el suspenso, señora —dijo una impaciente Lillie.

—Ya, ya. Veo que no te gusta sentir la emoción del momento —entonces volvió a su labor mientras la misteriosa bola aparecía humo en su interior—. Puedo ver que en ocho años ingresarás a una prestigiosa universidad, pero tu mejor amiga te odiará y tendrás una terrible fobia hacia los Pokémon.

—¡Un momento! —interrumpió con una expresión confusa—. Pero si yo ya supere mi fobia a los Pokémon en la anterior saga.

—¿En serio? Haber... —la anciana se puso a revisar de nuevo su bola—. Huy, me equivoque de Lillie. Creí que eras la del fanfic de Vínculos de Amour.

—Menos mal —respiró aliviada por esa noticia—. Al menos espero que esa otra Lillie no haya conocido a un idiota con un Pikachu.

—Si supieras...

—¿Qué dijo?

—Nada, nada. Mejor continuemos —reanudando con su labor, la anciana trató de enfocarse bien en su objetivo—. Puedo ver algo oscuro, supongo que es una cueva... También puedo notar que tiene piedras muy brillantes en su interior... Y... Y... Y...

—¿Y, qué?

En eso Lillie observo consternada como la mujer le extendía su mano.

—Son diez pokédolares —le dijo con una ligera sonrisa, notando el ceño fruncido de la jovencita de la cabellera dorada—. Lo siento pequeña, pero primero son los negocios.

—Aquí tiene —enseguida le entregó un billete de cincuenta—. Puede quedarse con el cambio, pero ahora dígame lo que me espera en el futuro.

—De acuerdo —aceptó gustosa luego de confirmar que el billete era verdadero—. He visto que obtendrás un cristal Z junto con una Piedra Hielo.

—¡Sí! En su cara a todos mis haters —Lillie se puso a brincar de la emoción—. Ahora Mallow será la única pokégirl en no tener un cristal Z, ya que Ash se llevó el de tipo planta.

—Olvide mencionarlo, pero tendrás esos dos objetos con ayuda.

—¡Nooooo!

De pronto la carpa se abrió mostrándose a un agitado Ash junto con Pikachu, quien vestía con un traje elegante y teniendo una lupa en su pata. Sin esperarse a la reacción de la joven de cabello rubio, éste la tomó de su mano.

—Ahora nos iremos al estadio, quieras o no —dijo con ojos destellantes y una voz tenebrosa, arrastrándola fuera del lugar.

—O-oye, espera un rato... ¡Idiota!

Ambos Pokémon se miraron entre sí y dieron un leve suspiro, para luego seguir a su respectivo entrenador. Cuando la anciana estuvo sola sintió como su bola de cristal se teñía de un intenso humo negro, llamando su atención.

—Parece que habrá tiempos oscuros en Alola —la mujer sonrió mientras observaba la silueta de ambos muchachos que poco a poco desaparecían de su vista—. Espero que puedan superar todas estas grandes catástrofes que vendrán durante su largo camino, Ranger azul y Ranger rosa.

* * *

—¡Presidenta! ¡Le traigo noticias sobre Buzzwole!

Abriendo un poco apresurada la puerta de la oficina, apareció una agitada Wicke que traía consigo una gran cantidad de papeles en sus manos. Lusamine dejo por un momento su computadora, invitándola a tomar asiento mientras su fiel asistente recuperaba el aliento.

—Descubrieron alguna información valiosa sobre las verdaderas intenciones de las Ultra Bestias en nuestro mundo —preguntó con intriga la presidenta de la fundación Aether, queriendo ir directo al grano.

Sin embargo, Wicke negó apenada a su pregunta.

—Nada al respecto. Lo lamento mucho, Presidenta —se disculpó por su incompetencia de no haber conseguido nada en estos días.

—No te disculpes, mi estimada Wicke. Hiciste lo mejor posible para investigar y tratar de encontrar una pista a este gran misterio. Además... —Lusamine unió sus manos en forma de rezo, recordando las extrañas señales que alteraba el entorno dimensional—. Todavía nos falta saber el motivo de las apariciones de los Ultra Agujeros en toda la región. Presiento que algo malo puede ocurrir con estos fenómenos sobrenaturales.

—Tiene razón. No podemos permitir que siga los cambios drásticos en el espacio-tiempo.

La voz de Burnet retumbó en los odios de ambas mujeres mientras la veían entrar por la puerta con un semblante pensativo. La esposa del profesor Kukui llevaba una Tablet en su mano derecha a la vez que la otra ocupaba un libro antiguo con escritura y símbolos extraños.

—Eso es... —habló Lusamine, impactada, mirando aquel libro viejo.

—Sí. Este libro pertenece a las antiguas civilizaciones de Alola, aquellos habitantes que vivían en la isla Poni y protegían el altar sagrado de Solgaleo y Lunala.

—Ya había oído eso de parte de mi difunto padre. El Altar del Sol y la Luna, el poder de ambos Pokémon Legendarios que abre paso a una dimensión desconocida para todo ser vivo, añadiendo su misteriosa relación con las Ultra Bestias.

—¿Eh, Presidenta? —interrumpió una apenada Wicke.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Se me olvido decirle que ahora en la versión hispana se le dice "Ultraentes" a las Ultra Bestias, igual vendría siendo con la Beast Ball que sería "Entebola".

—¡Ni me lo recuerdes! —la mujer hizo una expresión horrorizada—. A veces prefiero mejor la versión inglés o hasta la japonesa. Ahora Pokémon ya no es lo mismo desde que 4Kids dejo su cargo a otra productora, incluso el opening de medio minuto en esta temporada es un completo asco.

—En eso la apoyo —secundo Burnet—. Prefiero mil veces escuchar Future Connection.

—Ah... Lo entiendo —respondió la sub-directora con una sonrisa forzada y una ligera gota resbalando por su cabeza.

Las tres mujeres soltaron un largo suspiro, pasando a sentarse en su respectivo asiento. El ambiente lucía un poco cargado de frustración y dudas con respecto a las Ultra Bestias y la misión peligrosa que debían afrontar Ash y los demás.

—Ahora que lo pienso... —habló Burnet de forma inesperada, llamando la atención de ambas trabajadoras de la fundación Aether—. ¿Por qué escogieron a los chicos para que fueran los Ultra... quiero decir los Alola Rangers?

De pronto un inexplicable escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Lusamine y Wicke.

—Eso es porque... —murmuró la directora.

—Eso es porque confiamos en los amigos de la pequeña Lillie —respondió la de pelo morado—. Nosotras creemos que ellos podrán superar cualquier problema con su gran amistad y apoyo mutuo.

—Ya veo. Eso tiene mucho sentido.

En eso Lusamine se acercó hasta su asistente.

—Gracias por la ayuda, Wicke —le susurró en su oído, aliviada.

—No fue nada Presidenta —le dijo igual de bajo—. Aunque todavía no entiendo el motivo, razón y circunstancia de ocultar la verdad sobre la elección de los chicos.

—Lo sé. Pero sería vergonzoso decirle que nuestra primera elección fuese los entrenadores que triunfaron en la Liga Pokémon de su respectiva región, además que los muy tacaños nos pidieron una gran cantidad de pokédolares por sus servicios.

—Supongo que tiene razón. ¿Y por qué escogió realmente a los amigos de la pequeña Lillie?

—¡Muy fácil! Era un precio razonable, además que gracias a eso pudimos crear el cuartel general, el equipo de la Pokémontura, y los trajes especiales.

—¿Qué tanto están cuchicheando ustedes dos? —preguntó una curiosa Burnet.

—N-Nada importante —dijeron al unísono dando una carcajada sincronizada.

De repente un extraño objeto volador entró por la ventana, sorpresivamente, alertando a las mujeres presentes en la habitación. Lusamine enseguida se percató de su aspecto, notando por mero instinto que se trataba de uno de ellos, un Ultra Bestia. Aquel ser de apariencia alienígena observaba con suma intriga y confusión a las tres, entonces se le acercó de forma amistosa a la que tenía el cabello rubio y le extendió su pequeña mano.

—¡Aloha, humana! Mi nombre es Poipole, y he venido a su increíble y mágico mundo para pedirles un enorme favor.

* * *

La gente que cruzaba por las calles de la avenida miraba muy curiosos a un par de jóvenes que iban de la mano. Algunos pensaron que se trataba de una pareja y otros que eran simples amigos de la infancia. Pero lo curioso era que la escena estuvo tan alejaba de toda realidad posible, incluso superando a la confusión de muchos fans si el beso de Serena hacia Ash fue en los labios.

Lillie intentó por novena vez liberarse del agarre de aquel entrenador de ojos cafés, siendo de nuevo imposible por su fuerza. Fue en ese momento que se dio por vencida y prefirió seguir su caminata hasta el dichoso estadio.

—Ash, ¿podrías soltarme? Te prometo que no me voy a escapar —le dijo con una voz tan calmada y una sonrisa leve, intentando doblegarlo con ese gesto tan angelical que la caracterizaba.

—Lo siento Lillie, pero no lo haré —dio su respuesta sin inmutarse, viendo como su amiga inflaba de forma infantil sus mejillas y cambiando su expresión tranquila a enojada.

—Oh, vamos. No soy ninguna niña pequeña para que me anden tomando de la manito, además la tienes toda sudorosa.

—Primero tengo que recordarte que tienes diez años, y segundo que mi mano se encuentra así por tratar de buscarte en cada tienda. Otro detalle importante es que tu mamá me dejo a tu cargo para cuidarte en todo el viaje.

Lillie se sonrojo abruptamente. Su madre de nuevo la trataba como una indefensa bebé, mas luego se dio cuenta de una cosa fundamental en su comentario.

—¡Un momento! Pero si tú también tienes la misma edad que yo.

—Sí. Pero en mi caso es que tengo la experiencia de un adulto de treinta años —explico con un tono orgulloso e inflando su pecho.

—Ajá. Y por eso ahora te encuentras en nuestra escuela donde eres el único que necesita hacer un examen de recuperación cuando viene la prueba semanal.

De repente Ash estuvo cubierto en un aura oscura.

—No me lo recuerdes. Ni siquiera estoy seguro si logre aprobar el examen de tipos.

—Es obvio que no. ¿Acaso olvidas que eres peor que Folagor?

 **¡Ash recibió un golpe crítico de parte de Lillie!**

 **¡Es súper eficaz!**

Y así ambos jóvenes decidieron caminar en silencio para mantener la paz en su amistad, mientras a su lado sus Pokémon le seguían el paso de la misma forma.

Lillie se quedó con un ligero sabor amargo en su boca luego de aquella discusión con el entrenador del Pikachu, sintiendo un pequeño apretón en su corazón. Tal vez se pasó un poco con sus palabras hirientes, y sólo tal vez debía disculparse para arreglar su error. No obstante, su orgullo femenino le impedía decirle un simple "perdón" a ese idiota amante de las batallas Pokémon y de las malasadas.

Los recuerdos sobre él se hicieron fugaces como nostálgicos, una sensación torpe e incomprendido para la joven. Un sentimiento que nadie debía enterarse, incluso para su querida compañera de tipo hielo.

Para la misma Lillie, el nombre de su compañero tenía varios significados muy especiales.

 _Su primer amigo residente del extranjero._

 _El primero en ayudarla a hacer un vínculo con Níveo._

 _Su valiente paladín que siempre la protege de cualquier peligro._

 _La persona que volvió a unir a su familia como en aquellos tiempos._

 _Pero lo más importante es que ese inocente entrenador se volvió su primer..._

—Lillie.

—¿Ah? —la nombrada salió de su trance, mirando a su compañero que se había detenido de repente—. ¿Qué sucede Ash?

Repentinamente el entrenador la soltó de la mano y se volteó para verla. Ella notó con gran sorpresa que este se encontraba levemente sonrojado.

—Yo... ¡Quiero decirte algo muy importante que he tenido guardado hace unos días!

El corazón de la joven comenzó a alterarse y volviendo a experimentar cuando tenía fobia a los Pokémon, sintiendo un mal presagio con esas palabras.

— _ **Hora del Poké Problema—**_

—¡Alola! ¡La pregunta Pokémon será dada por mí, Mallow! —habló con suma emoción la morena, mientras Kiawe y Sophocles fijaba su vista en su deliciosa y grandiosa trama—. La pregunta de este capítulo es la siguiente: ¿Cuál versión de Lillie es la más inútil?

A) La del manga.

B) La del anime.

C) La del juego.

D) La de este fanfic.

—La respuesta se las daré en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Nos ve-...!

De pronto la puerta del salón se abrió de improvisto.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! —gritó una alterada Lillie.

—¡Lillie! ¿Cómo lograste saber que haríamos el programa hoy? —preguntó un asustado Kiawe por verla hecha fuego de los ojos.

—El idiota me lo dijo.

En eso todos pudieron ver a Ash que entraba apenado por la puerta, siendo acompañado de un enfadado Pikachu.

—Lo siento, chicos —se sobó la cabeza y dio una pequeña carcajada—. Lillie me sobornó con un plato lleno de malasadas para que le diga el motivo de la cita inesperada.

—Pero tenía que ser el Ash del ocho —dijeron sus compañeros haciendo un facepalm.

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

La autora fantasma ha vuelto a actualizar con la historia que dejo pendiente en estos largos meses. En serio lamento mucho la demora, pero la vida de una universitaria es muy difícil cuando tienes exámenes y trabajos grupales. Pero logre mi objetivo en terminarlo a pesar que avanzaba como tortuga en escribir cada palabra.

Agradezco a todas esas personitas que les gusta mi primer fanfic de Pokémon, aunque claro que salgo de la línea monótona de las parejas melosas que a veces arruina con la trama. Apuesto que muchos se preguntan si Lillie está enamorada de Ash, pues... ¡La respuesta es un sí y a la vez un no! Ya saben que la dulce rubia es una tsundere indecisa, en especial si se siente atraída por un chico tan denso y asexual como lo es nuestro querido Ash Ketchum.

La segunda parte la voy a subir para el próximo año, puesto que tendré más tiempo libre para continuarla. Un agradecimiento especial a Emilion, quien me ayuda a corregir algunas palabras y me da ideas para colocar cositas bellas a la historia.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


End file.
